Weight of the World
by phoenix220
Summary: Running away from the only world he has ever known, Grimmjow accepts help from a young doctor but finds he hasn't run quite far enough. Grimm/Ichi Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, quick disclaimer - don't own bleach, its characters or plot lines.

This is being written for fun and I hope any one reading it will enjoy it.

I have had issues with this first chapter, and its still not perfect but it leads into the story I have been working on for a while, since finishing my last Bleach one - College Blues (shameless plug, i know, but I still think its awesome)

Let me know what you think, but bear in mind this will be revised as the story moves on.

Chapter 1

White.

Everything in his life was white. From the walls surrounding him, to pretty much every stitch of clothing in his wardrobe; even the windows were blocked, hiding all outside colours from view.

Then again there were plenty of colourful personalities around to make up for it. Currently listening to his latest mission briefing, Grimmjow couldn't help but let his mind drift. All of the interesting assignments had already gone and he was going to be left with guard duty, or driver, again.

The five selected for the actual mission all stood, lifting their chairs back and made their way into the boss's inner office, leaving the second in command to brief the nobodies.

Grimmjow hated being a nobody. Even after crawling his way up through the ranks to Sexta, he still couldn't break into the elusive _Secular Five. _The five fastest, most violent, sneakiest bastards in the company. Grimmjow knew he was just as fast, just as violent if not more so and he had been working on his sneaky. Not that it was called sneaky but it was damn hard for a 6 foot 2" man with bright blue fucking hair to blend in and avoid attention. That sort of shit was usually saved for the visords, not the espadas. His company, 10 strong, was used for muscle and wit, while the visords were the assassins and spies for their lord and master.

Grimmjow knew why he wasn't rising in the ranks any more, and the reason was standing in front of him, wide closed mouth grin in place. _Gin Ichimaru_, fox faced conniving bastard had hated Grimmjow as soon as he'd been old enough to be considered as an Espada. And the feeling was mutual. Grimmjow couldn't wait for the day he could wipe that smug grin off his face, and the day that those slit eyes were wide and empty as the life drained out of them.

"Sexta, are you clear on your assignment?"

_Shit!_ Grimmjow scanned the room for some clue as to what he should say, trying to cover his lapse in attention. The gorgeous blond Halibel, if only her personality was as attractive as her body, made a motion in front of her, kind of like a steering wheel.

"Chauffer."

"_Vehicle specialist._ It's a good job to since you clearly don't want to be involved in the actual mission with your lack of attention. Maybe Halibel can sit next to you and be your navigator in case you get lost _again_."

Grimmjow could see the blonde's face draw into a scowl, and knew he was in for an ear bashing, or possibly an actual bashing, later on. He decided that he wouldn't mind venting a bit, and Halibel was always good at holding her own. What she lacked in strength, she made up for in speed and they worked with each other well.

"So, we gather in the garage at 14:00 hrs. to assign gear and then we roll out at 14:15. See you then gentlemen, don't be late."

The silver haired man left the room through the side door to the boss's office and the people sitting round the room let out a breath in relief. Grimmjow knew he wasn't along in his dislike to the man at least.

"Mother fucker, he thinks he's so fucking funny."

"Well, you did get lost once. You were only supposed to circle the block."

"It was a one way system! You weren't allowed to circle the block!"

Halibel stood, chuckling to herself.

" 'bel? Fancy a spar?"

The blond smiled wickedly.

_iiiiiii_

Grimmjow hated white. Especially when it came to colour of a van he had to drive. He knew it blended, made them look like work men but it didn't stop it looking like shite; though the high vis vest over a _white _t-shirt and blue jeans, as was his disguise, did not suit him, clashed with his hair making him look equally shite. _At least I match the van_.

He pulled the faded black cap down further down over his face, keeping the glare of the setting sun out of his eyes. He'd been sitting here for over two hours waiting for the signal to collect Halibel and Ulquiorra from a nearby alley, and they were officially late in five minutes. Halibel had been dropped there before he parked here, taking the motorcycle out of the back and circling away to collect the small black haired man at a signal of their own. They were then to drive to near him and load back into the van and get back to the base. _Excitement city._

The Cuarto espada had some interesting job he had to do, probably something computery or other bullshit that made Cifer the good little minion he was. They used to be friends, a million years ago before Aizen discovered Kiora's hidden talents with everything electrical. He busted his way into the _5_ when he was only 18, putting a universe between the two childhood friends. Apparently Aizen frowns on his best fraternising with riffraff.

A bang on the side of the van jerked him out of his thoughts and a glance in his rear view at the approaching officer made him straighten up and glance round the cab of the van, double checking that everything was in order. _Well, no visible weapons or neon signs saying property of Sousuke Aizen, Ganglord anyway._

Rolling down his window he maintained his nonchalant attitude, _hehe, knew I had been working on my sneaky._ "Afternoon Officer, how can I help you?"

"Well sir you can tell me why you've been parked here for the last two hours? What is your business and who do you work for?"

"My boss told me to pick up some material at 5 from a warehouse round the corner, only there is no parking there, only loading and I made good time getting here. I work for Ginta Rei in Inagi, it's a construction company." Grimmjow produced a work id and invoice for the material. I'm just waiting till then. I didn't realise I was causing any problems."

"It's alright Mr Yaku, there was a break in nearby and we're just checking the area. If I can give you some advice, lock your doors and don't stop for anyone you don't know. Safe trip home."

"Thank you officer."

They didn't used to have to hide from the police too much. Aizen had the old commander in chief in his pocket but since he retired, the younger replacement was a _by the book_ sort of guy, and wasn't interested in turning a blind eye. From the few hints that Ulquiorra had dropped, the last few missions had been targeted at showing the new guy was not up to scratch, but they had yet to make a real impact with the commander actually doing his job well.

Finally his phone beeped and he started the hateful vehicle's engine, making his way to the rendezvous point. Backing up he waited till the back doors were shut and he was joined in the cab by his blonde companion.

"Hey Grimmy, did ya get lost?"


	2. Chapter 2

Hello again. Should probably mention that there is no beta reader for this, and though i do check through, there could be some spelling mistakes or wrong words put in by accident. Let me know any i've missed and i will fix them, probably.

Anyhoo, bit happier with this chapter, hope you enjoy it!

Chapter 2

The debriefing was, mercifully, brief once they had arrived back at base. It had required them to change back into their uniforms of course, god forbid they were in street clothes when the boss was present.

Grimmjow sat picking at a loose thread at the seam of his trousers while Aizen _frowned_ at his troops. Ichimaru was gleefully sitting at his side, casting glances towards Grimmjow, as if willing the delayed mission to be his fault in some way.

"So, does someone wish to tell me _why_ you were all nearly an hour late in returning?"

"Hey, I didn't get lost, if that's what you're thinking." Grimmjow couldn't help himself mouthing off, he could feel the disapproval and the expectation that it was all his fault.

"No, it seems the blame lies elsewhere, this time." Aizen's tone made Grimmjow bristle, but he kept his head. Aizen swept his gaze over the table, taking in all the expressions around him. He held his gaze over Ulquiorra for a second, noting the stoic man was gazing at the table, almost avoiding eye contact.

"Cifer, you seem to have something to say, can you explain the situation? Ichimaru said you didn't open the doors for them to get out."

My lord, the doors had an automatic close after 18 minutes, a fact the team knew and they had planned on being in the building for 12 minutes. Once the doors had closed, I had to re-establish control and open them again, something taking over 7 minutes to do."

Grimmjow noticed Kiora flick Gin a look before turning his acid green eyes back to the desk in front of him. Running over the little details he had about the mission, _vehicle specialist _not ranking high enough for full disclosure, Grimmjow knew his old friend was in an adjacent building to the target, hacking in to the systems to allow the team, led by Gin, into the document room. He had no idea what they were after, but they had obviously taken longer them planned to find it.

Aizen's gaze turned on his second in command. "Gin, you failed to mention in your personal debrief that you had over run your time. What happened?"

"It just took us longer to access the information than we had thought. I didn't realise it was going to be so difficult for Cifer to re-do his work."

Grimmjow's hackles rose in defence of his old friend. Gin was basically saying that Kiora was incapable of doing the same thing twice, like that over grown fox even knew where the on switch was on Kiora's computer. It had taken Grimmjow a few minutes to open the bloody thing. _Hacker shite._

Aizen called an end to the session, leaving everyone free to their own devices. Grimmjow's last glimpse over his shoulder was of Aizen standing over Gin, expectantly. Grimmjow left with a large grin on his face.

He'd agreed to work out with a couple of the other lower espadas after the debrief so he quickly ran to his quarters and changed into workout gear before hitting the gym. He was surprised to see Kiora sitting along the wall, not really watching the two men stretching in the centre of the room. Yammy seemed to take up most of the room with his size, but Grimmjow knew he wasn't much of a challenge to spar with, you wouldn't want his to get his arms round you but as long as you kept moving, he fell easily. Zommari was a different matter, he was not much taller than Grimmjow, and not really stronger but he was very slow to anger and could draw out a fight longer than anyone, and in Grimmjow case, force his opponent into stupid actions, just out of frustration.

Grimmjow went over to the smaller man first, making a half attempt to warm up as he spoke to him.

"Hey Kiora, you ok?"

"You haven't called me that in months."

Grimmjow notices the deflection from his question, but wasn't letting him away with it. "Noted, now what's up?"

"I am just thinking about today's mission."

"And how fox face tried to dump the blame in your lap?"

Ulquiorra snapped a glance at the other two men in the room. He was sure Yammy would ignore any jibes about their superiors, but Zommari was very loyal to Aizen and wouldn't hesitate to inform him of anything said in his ear shot.

"It doesn't matter. Things have come to my attention recently that could change the situation. This is not the time for this however, I believe your sparring partners are waiting for you."

Grimmjow gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze as he left him. The tall bluenette approached his opponents, looking forward the three way brawl but what Ulquiorra had hinted at was playing on his mind.

Something had come to his attention, that could change the situation? Who's situation? His? Kiora's? Or was it Aizen? Had Ulquiorra come across something he shouldn't have, making Gin step in on Aizen's behalf to set him up?

No, Aizen would have eliminated the problem, through Gin of course, not left it. Gin on the other hand might be setting him up all on his own, to discredit him in Aizen's eyes. That fit with today's events, Kiora must have something on the silver haired git, making him nervous. Grimmjow would have to get the little hacker alone to see if he could help him.

His musings had distracted him from the fight, leading to Yammy getting his arms around him, squeezing the lift out of him. Zommari unleashed a lethal kick to Grimmjow's head, slamming his face into Yammy's steel like chest. Yammy kept squeezing till he felt a crack, then he dropped the man in a heap.

"It's not like you to let me get a grip on you. Enjoy the cracked ribs." Yammy was laughing as he made his way out of the gym, feeling like his work was done. Zommari took the situation in with a glance and left also, realising that Grimmjow wasn't getting up anytime soon.

Grimm lay in pain for a few seconds before he tried to get up. A quick look at the bench told him that Ulquiorra had left at some point during the fight, he'd have to go find him after a rest.

Wrapping an arm round his chest to try and contain the pain, Grimmjow got to his feet and made his way back to his room. He perched on the end of his bed, trying to not breathe too hard as the pain in his side intensified. He realised he couldn't just brave this one out about half way to his room, but he couldn't walk about in the base in his shorts, it was allowed so he had to come back and struggle into his damn uniform, just to walk to sick bay.

He walked as straight as he could all the way to Szayel's domain, nodding his head politely if he passed anyone, but really concentrating on maintaining his usual stride. God forbid Gin find him in this state.

He knocked on the frame of the open door, looking around for the pink haired medic. Szayel poked a head out of a door on the opposite wall and smiled at Grimmjow. The two weren't exactly friends, but they were friendly towards each other, Szayel being a sympathetic ear who would fix him up at any hour without comment, and Grimmjow returning the favour by not being a dick to the smaller man who was a target for most of the espada. Szayel wasn't a trained doctor, and had been forced into the role years ago, before Grimmjow had reached rank 10 and into the inner workings of the company. The previous doctor, trained and excellent at his job had vanished, presumed by the gossips to be dead as no one got away from the company, the visords always tracked you.

"Hey Sexta, did you break a nail driving the van?"

Grimmjow shook his head, grinning at the jibe, Szayel had a wicked sense of humour but had to keep a low profile normally. "Nah, nothing as thrilling as that I'm afraid. Yammy just gave me a hug."

The pink haired man winced in sympathy, having been on the receiving end, at least twice to Grimmjow's knowledge, himself. "Did you piss him off or were you playing again?"

"Playing, didn't have my head in the game though." Grimmjow winced as Szayel touched his eyebrow with a gloved finger, noting it was red when it was pulled back. "And Zommari mistook my head for a football."

"Well strip of that jacket, I need to look at those ribs and you'll need a steri-strip or two on your brow."

Grimmjow tried not to whimper or groan as his ribs were poked and prodded but it was hard, especially along his left side.

"One crack I think, and some bruising, I'll wrap your ribs and sort your brow but there will be no daring missions for you for three weeks, you'll just have to take a back seat for a change."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes at the joke, knowing there would be no missions like that for him anyway. "I'm gonna nip to the loo while you get your fancy doctor stuff ready k?"

Szayel waved absently over his shoulder as he raided his supply cupboards.

Grimmjow was washing his hands when he heads a door banging open in the main room. He cracked the toilet door open slightly, holding it with his foot, but leaving space to peer out. He caught sight of a familiar head of silver hair, the face missing its usual smirk. He was talking in a forced whisper that wasn't carrying well but Grimmjow caught a few words.

"_must be a mistake….no proof….nothing wrong….not tell….will regret…"_

Grimmjow was a flash of silver in Gin's hand before the dull thud of a silenced bullet. Szayel stiffened before staggering over to the bed, slumping to his knees then onto his side. Gin tucked the gun away, trademark grin in place again before stalking to the computer. He taped at a few keys before frustratingly throwing the box into the floor. He stamped on it twice, before looking round the room and rummaging through any paperwork he found. He stood triumphant holding a sheet aloft before he pocketed it and made his way out of the room.

Grimmjow knew he didn't have long before someone would come in. He rushed to his almost friend's side, but he knew he was too late. He turned the man and wide glassy eyes looked back at him, blood trickling out of the mouth.

Grimmjow closed his eyes for a second in respect of a man he had liked before he lay him back down. Grimmjow was about to leave the room when the broken computer caught his eye. Gin really didn't know much about them, he obviously considered the files on the machine gone just because the computer was damaged, but Grimm knew of a little computer freak that would be happy to help him discover what was so important Gin had to kill to protect it. Grimm pulled the cracked side off the box and found the hard drive at the top of the unit, next to the power unit. Pulling out his ever present multitool he undid the three screws holding it to the box and unclasped the ribbons from the processor. Thank god he paid attention to Kiora when they were teens and the smaller man was learning all this shit.

Grimm stuffed the box into his pocket before taking off down the corridor. He paused at the intersection, trying to keep his breathing under control, the adrenalin no longer masking the pain from his ribs. Looking down and up the corridor he spotted Halibel striding in the opposite direction.

He skimmed along to wall to her, watching over his shoulder the whole way. He grabbed her arm and pulled her to him.

"'bel, I need your help."

"Grimm, what are you doing here? You need to get out of here." Halibel looked in both directions, fear evident on her face.

"What? Look I just saw Gin freak out in medical. He,"

"No fucking wonder he freaked out. You _shot_ Szayel!"


	3. Chapter 3

Please review!

Chapter 3

Grimmjow frowned, a solid lump of lead hitting his stomach as he realised what was going on. "No, I didn't. Gin did. I was in the bathroom and he stormed in and went nuts. _He _shot him."

"Aizen thinks it was you. And you've been sentenced. Grimm, Gin had your jacket covered in Syazel's blood. Aizen's put a kill order out for you."

Grimmjow's head swam with the details. How had this all happened so quickly? "Look, can you help me? I need to get to Ulquiorra, he'll help me prove I didn't do it."

"Grimm, he'll shoot you on sight. He's Cuerto , he will carry his orders out."

Grimmjow hoped that his old friend would at least hear him out but there was a niggling part of him that doubted it. Kiora didn't get to the elite team by hesitating.

"Grimm, I'll get you out. Take my bike, it'll get you out of the city. Keep moving and get out of the country. Don't get killed."

Grimmjow let himself be led down the corridor and into the garage. Halibel pressed her keys into his hand before closing the door to the garage in front of her. Grimmjow wished he'd asked her to come, but that would be sentencing her to death if they were caught. He wasn't sure if he could run forever, just to keep away from the visords.

He made his way in the dark to the neon yellow bike that his friend loved so much. He wheeled it over to the pedestrian exit to the street, not wanting to open the big car doors as they made too much noise. Just before he pushed on the emergency fire door, the lights flickered on over his head. He swung his head round, seeing the top five espadas standing with Aizen and Gin, looking straight at him.

"Well if the evidence didn't already point directly at him, this would look awfully suspicious, don't you think? Stealing a bike for a midnight get-away?"

"Shut your fucking mouth, _you_ shot Szayel, not me, he knew something about you and you didn't like it, so you shot him, and trashed his computer to hide your tracks."

Grimmjow hated seeing his friend training a weapon on him, but Ulquiorra's aim dipped as Grimmjow made his case loudly. A shot bounced off the pillar to Grimmjow's left, Gin's gun smoking in his hand.

"Shut your mouth, _Sexta_, I saw you. And your jacket is covered in his blood."

Grimmjow knew he wasn't going to get a fair hearing here. He made to mount the bike when another shot ran out. He jumped on, gunning the engine and firing the little crotch rocket out of the building, shots firing all around him. He thought he'd made a lucky escape but one shot flew through the grating of the big doors and impacted his leg. It tore through the big muscles at the back of his leg, and he nearly lost grip of the bike, but he maintained his seat, flying away from the only home he'd known since he was a young kid.

He flew through dark streets, before the bright street lights at the centre of the city blinked into his view. Slowing slightly, he made his way through the city streets, and out the other side. He started heading south west, making his way inland.

He was indifferent to his geography lessons when he was young, but he knew the major cities in Japan even if he'd never been to them. Aizen ruled Tokyo, or at least used to.

After an hour, Grimmjow noticed his fuel tank was half empty already, meaning his leg wasn't the only thing that had been clipped by a bullet. He hoped it would get him far enough before dying on him.

Entering the Aichi Prefecture, Grimmjow knew he wasn't going to get much further. He also knew that hiding out in rural Japan wasn't an option, he had to get into a city where a large blue haired man wouldn't stand out as much, although how many half naked, blue haired men in white hakamas frequented cities could there be. He orange lighted all the way into Nagoya, waiting for the machine to just refuse to go another mile. He had done well, and restrained himself from breaking the sound barrier to avoid wasting fuel.

He was a bit surprised he'd got passed Fuji to be honest, Halibel's bike was fast, but there were similar machines in the garage that could have caught up by now. Just as that thought passed his mind, the bike coughed, and the engine died on him. He rolled to a stop just outside the city, the skyline being filled with skyscrapers, and dumped the bike at the side of the road. He kept the keys though, Halibel's little skull keyring was a reminder of his friend.

The events of the day were too much for his body to take and he found that he wasn't able to run. His leg was weeping blood, the bullet had deeply grazed his thigh, leaving a blazing trail along the thick leg, and his ribs were aching with every step.

He stopped, panting as he tried to not cry out in pain. Pressing his hand firmly onto his thigh he winced as the wound complained but he was worried he'd be leaving a trail to follow. The blood had soaked through his white uniform trousers. This was the first time he was glad the stupid white fabric was so full and thick and that Aizen insisted they wore it when on official business around the headquarters. He glanced up, seeing he still had half a flight of hard metal stairs to drag himself up before he could hide himself on the balcony above him. When he spotted it from the street he'd thought it would be easy to get up there and hide, collect his strength before plotting his revenge. Two and a half flights of steep fire escape had proven too much for a man with a bullet wound in his thigh and a twisted ankle. He hauled his body up, taking a lot of weight onto his arms, and basically dragged himself up the final steps. He flopped over the wall and landed, winding himself on the slabs. As he caught his breath, finally safe from the eagle eyes looking for him, he saw the expensive outdoor furniture, with a chimnea, currently unlit, standing behind to warm those enjoying the view. The wicker contrasted with the black plush cushions, and the glass table was sparkling clean, not even a water mark dulling its surface. Grimmjow found the strength to get over to the corner sofa unit, and sank into it, hissing as his ribs creaked with the pressure.

His leg wound was still bleeding, not that he was in any state to worry about it, the adrenaline seeping out of him.

_I will get that snake, I will rip that smug smile off his face and close those fox eyes for good. If he thinks he can pass the blame for murder onto him he should have thought twice. I will prove myself and clear my name. Then Aizen will take me back._

All the thoughts of revenge and proving his innocence dragged his consciousness away from him. He fell so deeply into an uneasy sleep that even the sound of the heavy patio door sliding open didn't stir him. And the gasp from the figure in the doorway fell onto deaf ears. A sudden pressure round his leg wound, and a hand pressed to his throat, feeling for a pulse made him try to escape the hands. He was held still, a swear word escaping from the figure over him.

"What the fuck? How did you get up here?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Grimmjow could feel himself waking up. The pain struck him first, dull over his chest and sharp on his leg. Even through all of the unpleasant feelings, he could also feel comfort, and how warm he was. The pillow under his head was plush and smelled clean and fresh. Rolling slightly, trying to keep of his ribs, he bundled the cover under his arm, enjoying the feel of the soft fabric against his skin. His memory was waking up slower than the rest of him, he opened his eyes slowely, glancing round the room. The white bedding was plain but soft, and the walls were plain also, a soft blue colour. The room was failry empty of furniture, a small chest ofer at the wall being the only other thing in the room with the bed. Above the big leather bound coach chest hung three photographs of city views, unidentifiable, but intriguing.

Grimmjow levered himself up to sitting, and rubbed at the back of his head. His memory finally caught up with him and he realised he must be inside the house he'd crashed the balcony of last night. He was all cleaned up, his ribs secured, white bandage round his thigh and a pair of slightly too small shorts on him. Feeling his face he felt three steri-strips on the wound on his eyebrow, wincing as he prodded too hard.

Taking a deep breath he perked up his head at the smell of fresh coffee, not cheap instant crap, but real, freshly ground coffee. It overpowered the linen smell in the room and made him get up, the draw of his one addiction being too strong.

Opening the door, he noted a door to his immediate right that was closed and an open door to a bathroom across the small hallway. The left led to an open kitchen/living area with large French windows looking over the balcony. Sitting on a leather chair in the centre of the living area was a man, chewing on the end of a pen.

Grimmjow was distracted by the cup that was lifted to the orange haired man's lips, pen removed for a moment before being stuck back in. The man was flicking through various sheets of paper from an open folder on the table in front of him. He looked totally engrossed in what he was doing but as Grimmjow silently made his way forward, he spoke quietly. "Hello, you're awake at last."

Grimmjow just stared at the man, he didn't recognise him but quickly took in his basic stats, early 20's, around 6 foot, approximately 150lbs. Someone that would be easily subdued, if necessary.

The man turned to him, leaning his elbow on the back of his chair. "You know, if you fall over there, I am going to leave you. It was hard enough getting you into that damn bed the first time. You're no lightweight." The man had a wicked smirk, kind of a half smile, his eyes hooded.

Grimmjow swallowed for a moment, taking his physical condition into account, he realised he would be unable to survive on the run for long. "You helped me, took me in and fixed me up?"

"Well you were bleeding all over my patio furniture, it was either fix you or toss you over the edge. Sadly my oath dictates I do no harm to those in need. So I hauled your ass inside and stitched you up. Literally."

Grimmjow leaned against the wall, pain making him dizzy. He was suddenly aware of his saviour right next to him, not even aware the man had moved. He was supported under his arm and round his back and walked over to the corner couch, lowered carefully into the corner. The man then gently lifted his injured leg and nabbed a cushion for under his heel, resting the leg. Grimmjow nodded a thank you, concentrating on controlling his breathing and his pain. The man held a glass full of water and two tablets in his outstretched hands, gesturing for Grimmjow to take them.

"You're not allergic to aspirin, ibuprophen, of anything like that?" At the answering shake of the head, the man continued. "Well take these, if they don't kick in soon I'll find you something stronger." Again the man sat on his char and just looked at Grimmjow as he knocked the pills back with a swallow of cold water. "Do I get a name? And possibly an explanation? Or should I see the other guy?"

Grimmjow grimaced, realising he really did owe the bloke answers, but didn't want to blurt his life story to a stranger, he'd probably just call the police on him. That drew a question of his own. "Why didn't you call the police? Or an ambulance? I mean, finding a random guy on your balcony with a gun shot wound and just inviting him inside?"

"Well if you remember, or not actually, you weren't invited, you were carried. And I figured you deserved the benefit of the doubt. And since you had no doubt seen the directions to the clinic three blocks over, I figured from your climb up my fire escape that you were trying to fly under the radar of the authorities. As I mentioned, I took an oath to help those in need, and buy were you needy last night."

"Grimmjow." He enjoyed seeing the orange coloured brows knit in the middle of the other's face. "My name, is Grimmjow. And thank you."

"Ichigo Kurosaki, M.D. Look something tells me you're in trouble, you can stay here, or not. I'll help you get away if you need to."

Grimmjow frowned in answer, no one was this gullible, or this nice, he knew there was some thing up. The guy, Ichigo, _fucking saved by a strawberry?_ opened a newspaper about half way in and laid it ontop of Grimmjow's extended leg. There was a picture of Halibel's motorcycle clearly displaying the bullet hole and the blood streaked gas tank. Grimmjow gulped reading the headline – **Gang shoot out leaves one injured**.

"Who ever you ran from will know you're in town if you were on the bike. I can get you out."

"Why are you trying to help me?"

"Someone once helped me out, I was in trouble and running too, though I was younger. I wouldn't be here without them. I'd be a bit ungrateful if I didn't return the favour."

Grimmjow nodded, not knowing what to say. "Can I lie low here for a bit till I get my strength back? Maybe just a week?"

"Of course. You have to stay inside and off the balcony though. You didn't get far from your bike and if they are looking they will be around. I need to get some work done, but do you want anything first, food, coffee?" Ichigo stood up and walked round the couch, a million emotions running through his mind, trying to keep them off his face. He leaned over the back, near the other's head. "If you want to tlak about it, I'll listen. I might even be able to help." Ichigo stood, clapping the taller man on the shoulder before making a quick lunch for them both, complete with fresh coffee.

Grimmjow eventually dozed off in his seat, full stomach and pain medication working against the caffeine to carry him off. As soon as Ichigo knew he was out cold, he picked up his phone.

"Shinji, I need your help, I've picked up a stray. An espada."

**Please review.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello again folk!

Thanks to all the peeps who are favouriting and following this! it great to know people actually want to find out what happens next.

This chapter kinda came out of no where, there is a little naughtiness in it that was **not** planned but the boys decided it was time so it happened.

Hope you enjoy!

P

Chapter 5

Ichigo had avoided contact with that world for a long time. So long, even he refused to think about his past. And now it shows up on his door step, literally. But he couldn't find it in him to send the man away. He was so helpless looking, huddled in the cold, almost waiting to die all alone. If Urahara hadn't taken him in when he'd found Ichigo, _NO! Stop. _That was exactly what he wasn't thinking about. He wasn't _that_ person any more. He would _never_ be that person again.

The big blue haired guy was sprawled out on his leather couch, snoring softly as he slept. It made Ichigo smile, he was so tense and defensive when he was awake, and now he was so relaxed, and innocent looking. Ichigo had used a lot of personal restraint and professionalism to ignore the physical offerings the night before. The man was an impressive specimen, very fit and athletic, great muscle tone and long limbed. _ALL of his limbs._

Ichigo shook his head clear of all impure thoughts. He had genuinely extended the offer of help earlier, without thinking really. The last thing he needed was to get back on certain peoples radar, even if it was only by association.

The doorbell rang as Ichigo was pouring another cup of coffee. He set his cup on the surface and pulled his sleeves passed his elbows again. He glanced at a small monitor in his wall, showing three different scenes of the corridor, and three different angles of the blonde who was standing at his door.

He pushed the acceptance button and maintained his stance, away from the door and out of sight. He's installed all of his home security himself, not wanting a big company to have details of his house on their system.

He lifted another cup out of the cabinet, pouring a large milky coffee for his friend as he walked into the kitchen area.

The shorter blonde was visibly tense, glancing round with wide eyes as he clocked the sleeping giant on the sofa.

"What the fuck Kurosaki? Are we just inviting the enemy for a sleep over now?"

"He was on my balcony, bleeding out. I hauled him in. I think he's in trouble."

"No shit! And so are we. Look pack, we'll leave Goliath here to get caught and we'll hit the mainland."

Ichigo's trademark from snapped into place. "What, hell no. I'm not running unless I get them at my door. I've been off the grid for five years. No way am I running cause you got spooked."

Ichigo walked round his living area, looking down at his guest. He gestured to his friend. "Look, I need you to help me, help him."

"Why?"

"Cause, I think I want to keep him." Ichigo pushed his fingers through the blue strands.

_iiiiii_

Grimmjow woke slowly, rubbing the sleep from his face and wiping the corners of his mouth. His new friend was not in the chair at his side, making Grimmjow jerk his head about to try and spot him. The orange haired man was currently on the phone, looking out of the French windows, admiring the darkening sky. Grimmjow took in his figure as he stood framed by the street lights. His shite shirt was untucked and quite rumpled from being worn all day. He had one hand in his trouser pocket, pulling the shirt up enough to show off half of his tight small ass displayed in his black suit trousers. He must have heard Grimmjow move about as he turned his head towards him, a half-smile forming as he continued to speak down the phone. He hung up quickly and walked back over. He sat on the sofa, leaving a respectful distance between them.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Like I've got broken ribs and been shot. How are you?" Grimmjow smirked as he answered the dumbass question.

Ichigo smirked in return. "I'm not bad, got a 185lb dead weight on my couch, but it's nothing I can't handle."

"178 actually. So, what's the prognosis doc? Am I gonna live?"

"You'll live long enough to piss me off I imagine. Did you know you snore?"

Grimmjow just chuckled in reply.

"So, dinner? And a movie maybe? Or did you want to just go straight to bed?"

Grimmjow's eyes widened at the obvious suggestion, whether the young doctor had meant it or not. The bluenette had been very aware of how close he'd sat, their thighs not quite touching. He was admired the rear view earlier, and his body had a natural reaction to those kind of thoughts, one that was hard to hide when you were in your underwear.

"Let me rephrase that? Pizza, and DVD or I'll help you back to your room if you would rather rest more." Ichigo felt his face blaze after he'd basically propositioned an injured man, said man having a panicked reaction as well.

"Pizza would be great, and no, I don't want to go to bed, yet." Grimmjow had a bit of bite left in him, and was enjoying the colours the little berry turned when he was embarrassed. It was quite cute. He would have to try harder.

Die Hard was a film any man would have seen many times, but never would one say too many times. A quarter of a large pepperoni pizza sat on the counter behind them, the coffee table now filled with a large bowl of popcorn. Just as John McLean was getting into the tower, Grimmjow started squirming round the sofa, mortified that he was going to have to ask for a bit of help in a moment.

Ichigo realised what was wrong before he had to ask and paused the film, standing and offering a hand without prompting.

Grimmjow just frowned at him.

"Look, my favourite part is coming up, so if you need to pee, let's do that first."

Grimmjow just rolled his eyes and accepted the hand to his feet. Ichigo pulled him up and used his other hand under Grimmjow's elbow to support him across the room and into the bathroom. He left him to it, standing in the hall. He heard the flush, then the tap, then a thud. Pushing the door open, Ichigo saw Grimmjow on his side, towel and towel rail in his hand.

"I slipped."

"No shit. Did you have to break stuff on your way down?" Ichigo went into the room and braced himself to lift the clumsy male up again. Grimmjow couldn't balance however, and the pair ended up in the hall, Ichigo underneath, legs spread.

They lay there for a moment, neither looking at the other. Grimmjow raised his upper body, and risked a look at the other's face.

"Why are you doing all of this for me? You don't know anything about me."

"I told you, I'm repaying a favour. I'll tell you the story later. It's not that pretty."

Grimmjow's mind stuck on the last word, realising that it could describe the face under him, masculine, but an edge towards feminine. The warm caramel coloured eyes, lighter than he'd first thought were staring straight into his. If he wasn't in so much trouble, and pain, he was tempted to plunder the rosy lips in front of him.

The choice was taken from him however; as Ichigo lifted his head to press a firm kiss over his mouth. Grimmjow wasted no time reciprocating, tilting his head to get deeper access. He didn't know the man under him, he had no idea where this was going but he knew there was something between them at this moment. He ran his hands through the soft orange hair, pulling on it as he kissed the man fully. Ichigo was running his hands over Grimm's broad shoulders, blunt fingernails scoring ever so slightly. When Ichigo's hands dropped down his side and encountered the bandages circling his chest, the kiss stopped.

"What's the matter?" Grimmjow hated that his voice was so breathy but it didn't really surprise him.

"We can't, you must be in a lot of pain."

"I can handle it." Grimmjow dived back in, opening his mouth to taste the man below him. He was stopped by a gentle, but firm, hand on his face.

"You shouldn't have to handle it. Let me up please?"

In the end, Grimmjow had to roll off Ichigo and the berry helped him back to his seat. The movie was played again, this time the two men sitting closer. Ichigo's thigh was pressed up against Grimmjow's uninjured one, Grimmjow's arm over the couch, his hand at the back of the other's neck, playing with the short hairs there.

If Ichigo was honest, he didn't really pay attention to the rest of the film, Hans Gruber falling off the building being the only part that really caught his attention. As the credits rolled, Ichigo muted the music, turning his body towards Grimmjow.

"This is a bit insane eh?"

"A bit yeah." The bluenette smirked with his reply.

"Look, I know I only dragged you inside yesterday, and I know nothing about you, but I've wanted to kiss you all day."

Grimmjow responded by pulling him closer, Ichigo having to catch his weight on the back of the couch so as not to lean to heavily on him. The two mouths impacted, kiss slightly more urgent than before. Ichigo lifted his leg and straddled Grimmjow's waist, keeping his weight off the injured thigh as he pressed his tongue into the waiting mouth, fighting for dominance in the kiss. He gasped as strong arms encircled him, pressing him closer. Ichigo did his best to ignore the steel rod pressed against his hip bone but as he tried to move away from it, the arms around him clasp closer, grinding his pelvis into the one beneath him.

Ichigo broke the kiss again, unwilling to cross the boundary from innocent kissing. "I'm sorry, I'm really not trying to be a cock tease, but this is too fast for me."

Grimmjow blinked at him a couple of times, breathing heavier than his ribs liked but he understood that the smaller man was just being sensible,_ damn his sensibilities._ "You're not wrong and if you're not happy then we'll stop. But can you get off me please; otherwise I might stop being a gentleman."

Ichigo chuckled and dismounted the couch, careful not to bump the wounded leg. "Look, I'm not working tomorrow but I thought we might pop into my hospital and get your ribs x-rayed."

The word _Hospital_ made Grimmjow blanch. Not only would his name bring Aizen running, but his most recent trip to a medical centre didn't end very well. "I can't, I haven't got insurance, or any ID I could use that wouldn't bring attention to me."

"Don't worry about insurance, I'm head of the Emergency Department, I can get a couple of x-rays. As for ID I think I've got that covered too. Come on. Let's get you to bed."

"Alone?"

Ichigo chose not to reply as he helped the larger man onto his feet. "How much does it hut to walk on your leg?"

"Eh, it hurts, but it's bearable."

Ichigo frowned at this response; he wondered what that really meant. "Better or worse than a prod to the ribs?"

"Eh, better but the ribs are aching all the time too. Worse since I fell in the bathroom."

"Wonderful. I'll get you something to help you sleep. If you need anything, shout, I'm just next door alright." Ichigo braced as he lowered Grimmjow to the bed, then lifted the injured limb up himself and tucked it under the covers. He lifted the outside corner and basically tucked the man in once he was settled.

"Thanks mum." Grimmjow just smirked at Ichigo's eye roll.

Ichigo left the room but returned quickly, pills and a glass of water in hand. The men said their goodnights and Ichigo went into his own room.

After a quick change into his loose sleep trousers, Ichigo went into the bathroom to take care of his normal needs when Grimmjow called for him. He finished brushing his teeth, checking quickly in the mirror that he wasn't sporting a paste smile and clicked the light off.

He opened the bluenette's door and stood just inside the room, eyes adjusting to the dim room, the only light coming in through the window. "Yeah, anything wrong?"

Grimmjow pushed himself up onto his elbows, looking at the smaller haired man in the darkness. The dim light bounced off his toned abdomen and lightly sculpted chest. He wasn't ripped like Grimmjow but he clearly took care of himself. The loose trousers hung off defined hip bones, the deep v between pointing straight down.

"I can't sleep."

Ichigo glanced up for a second, and sighed. "And you've been trying for all of 5 minutes?" Ichigo walked into the room and perched on the end of the bed, knowing the bluenette wanted to talk.

"I still can't believe you've done this for me. I mean, helping me so much."

"Technically, I haven't really done that much. I still maintain it would have been more hassle to ditch the body if I'd let you bleed out."

Grimmjow sniggered at the reply. "Seriously, I don't know what I would have done. If I got caught I would have been worse off."

"Worse off than dead?"

The silence was all the reply Ichigo needed.

Grimmjow was wondering how much to tell, he didn't want to get Ichigo mixed up in his mess any more than he had to be. But the orange haired men deserved to have some answers to the many questions he was bound to have.

"Tell me whatever you want. I'm trying to help you and it might be easier if I knew what we were up against."

It was the _we_ that decided Grimmjow. He spilled everything, from who he worked for, what they did and his pissy attitude towards it all. He spent a good bit of time describing all the things he wanted to do to Gin Ichimaru but also spoke of his sorrow at the loss of Szayel.

Ichigo remained silent throughout the download of information. He knew a lot of the facts but none of the personal stuff Grimmjow had experienced. Some of the names were familiar but not all. Ichimaru was one he wanted to stay as far away from. He felt a trickle of guilt that Grimmjow was dumping his whole life out for him to see and Ichigo had yet to tell him he knew _exactly_ where he was coming from.

Grimmjow ended his tirade, slightly breathless and flushed. He had avoided eye contact for most of it, but he looked up at the end, looking for any sign that his new friend was disgusted with him. All he saw was understanding and a little pity.

"We'll sort this. Somehow." Ichigo stood up to go, clasping the other's shin in support for a second.

Just as Ichigo turned to go Grimmjow spoke up again. "I can think of something that would help me sleep better." Grimmjow smirked as Ichigo turned, expectant look on his face. "A goodnight kiss?"

Ichigo shook his head, chuckling at the request. He walked back towards to bed, crawling on top of the covers. Grimmjow watched as he lithely crawled up the bed, a heated look in his eyes. Grimmjow felt his face flushing at the heated look on the other's face as it got closer. Ichigo was looking at him with hooded eyes and crawled right on top of him. Grimm had slipped down onto his back and swallowed deeply at the man between his legs. Ichigo had lain out as he got over Grimmjow, lying his lower body down but keeping his chest off. He lowered himself slowly and captured the lips under him, kissing him deeply. He moaned as the kiss was reciprocated and Grimmjow's hands lifted, one along his jaw and behind his head, the other pressed on his chest. Ichigo's hands were busy supporting him but he broke the kiss off as he felt his arms shake. Sliding off the bed to the side, Ichigo ran his fingers through the blue strands and cupped the jaw.

"Sleep tight." Ichigo turned and walked out as nonchalantly as he could with a ranging erection in his trousers.

Grimmjow adjusted himself and snuggled into the soft sheets. He knew he was having good dreams tonight.

**please review**


	6. Chapter 6

Two chapters in one day - ha!

Chapter 6

The next morning had Ichigo up with the sun as usual, out on the balcony with his pressure mat, working his body through its usual routine minus the half hour run. Half an out of intense training led to him pushing his body through his old karate katas. They strengthened muscles that didn't get used normally, but were necessary in a fight. He'd been doing them for years, even after he'd no longer been part of a dojo. He'd returned to the sport after escaping his old life, taking up his childhood passion with ease even after a big break. Building on his childhood black belt, he'd managed to work to 2nd Dan as an adult but had to leave the sport when he started to make an impact in the press. He had to maintain a low profile in the world after all and being one of the younger 3rd Dans would have drawn too much attention. Midway through one of the more brutal kata's he glanced into his flat, movement catching his eye. With a lot of high speed moves being held at the end, snapping your muscles at full speed then holding them there was not fun and his limbs were starting to complain. A hot shower would remedy his aches, although it might have to be a cold shower if his blue haired companion was up and about.

He finished his routine before rolling his mat up and walking back inside. Just as he'd thought, Grimmjow was up and around, leaning against the kitchen island as he'd watched Ichigo through the window. "Morning." Ichigo decided he really needed to get the guy into some clothes; him walking about in his underwear was not helping matters.

"Morning." Grimmjow turned as Ichigo walked over to the fridge and pulled a bottle of water out of the door. He cracked it open and downed half of it in one go. Grimmjow took the opportunity to appreciate the sweat tinted figure, the black vest clinging to the body while the loose black trousers hung off him. Grimmjow realised just how narrow that waist was, with the long slim legs that would easily wrap round his own broader waist.

"Oi, quit checking me out or you're going for a cold shower." Ichigo smirked at the shocked expression.

Grimmjow went to protest but stopped and shrugged, realising there was no point in denying it.

"I'm just going to jump in the shower and get dress then we'll head out ok? Help yourself to coffee or toast."

Grimmjow frowned slightly as the smaller man wandered off, throwing two slices of bread into the toaster and grabbing a mug off the dish tray. He poured a cup of coffee from the cafetiere and drank it black, just how he liked it. He needed cream and sugar in crap coffee but his rescuer seemed to like the more luxurious type of coffee, keeping frozen beans in his freezer and grinding them fresh.

Ichigo appeared a short time later, dressed casually in jeans and a pale green t shirt, a khaki green jacket in his hand. He found Grimmjow on the couch, toast plate on his knee as he slurped from his coffee mug.

"Eh, small problem, I am never going to fit into your jeans, you are far too damn skinny."

Ichigo raised an eyebrow at the dig. "Don't worry, I've got it covered. Look I probably should have told you yesterday but I called a friend of mine to help us. I trust him, but you don't have to. He's a good man to help with logistics, but he'd probably prefer to keep out of the details." Ichigo noted that Grimmjow's face had darkened, clearly not happy about not being consulted.

As if by magic, at that moment the doorbell chimed, breaking the tension slightly. "That'll be him, he's a bit different, and please don't take anything he says to heart."

Grimmjow was now frowning fully, really displeased at how quickly this was happening. He watched the berry approach the door but open a small panel displaying a screen in the wall. He couldn't make out the picture but he could tell it was a security screen. Ichigo didn't even touch the door handle before the door swung open, revealing a pissed off looking blonde.

"So, not only do I have to help some over-muscled blue ape but I've got to do it at 8 o'clock in the morning? I only went to bed at 4." Ichigo held out a mug, ready made to the blonde's specification and grinned as it was snatched out of his hand. A large carrier bag was thrust towards him as the blonde started to gulp the drink down.

Ichigo left him to wander over to the couch, rummaging through the bag as he walked. He pulled a pair of jeans out, shaking them to look at them properly. He looked at the bluenette, who had not moved. "What do you think? Wide enough for you?" Ichigo grinned cheekily, knowing he was pushing it slightly, but he didn't appreciate getting called skinny when he was a good shape.

Grimmjow stood slowly, holding his injured leg and grabbed the dark denim jeans out of the proffered hand. He held them up to him and was happy to see they would go round him easily. They weren't exactly his style, loose and totally formless, but it was better than nothing.

"There is another pair in here as well as a couple of shirts and some underwear. Your own shoes are, thankfully ok, I don't think you'd want to borrow those."

Grimmjow thanked him as he made his way to the bathroom to get a quick wash and get changed. A full shower would have to wait till his leg was better healed. _Maybe I should have asked for a sponge bath._

Grimmjow appeared in the living room shirtless, much to Ichigo's surprise but he enjoyed the view regardless.

"I am not wearing any Hawaiian shit on my back, no fucking way."

Ichigo smirked widely, casting a glance at his blonde companion, who was on his second cup of coffee.

"Hey, beggars can't be choosers." The blonde tried to hide his smug smile with the coffee cup but Ichigo wasn't fooled.

"Shinji, Chad hasn't worn those shirts for years; did you really get him to dig them out just to piss Grimmjow off?"

"So he does have a name, and I thought you just kept him cause he was pretty."

"Sorry, Shinji, this is Grimmjow, Grimm, this is Shinji Hirako, an old friend of mine."

"The same friend who scraped you off the pavement?"

"Eh, no but he was involved."

"Shit, Ichigo you need to get this beast out of your life, not give him more information on you!"

The other two men were shocked at Shinji's outburst. Ichigo glanced at his new friend, seeing his distrustful look turn blank.

"Shin, you need to calm the fuck down, or get the fuck out. I know I asked you for help, but you could've said no. Urahara would have helped me."

"Like you need to owe that guy one again; you remember the last favour he asked of you?"

Ichigo grimaced and nodded, rubbing at his thigh, the scar under his jeans. Urahara might have helped him get on his feet in the outside world, but he didn't hesitate to get Ichigo to use his many _talents_ if necessary.

"Look, if I'm that much fucking hassle, I'll just go. Look Ichigo, I am so grateful for what you've done, but your friend is right, I'm more trouble than I'm worth. There is no point in you falling out with people, or owing folks stuff for me." Grimmjow moved towards the door, slinging his feet into his white sneakers at the door. He was stopped by a hand on his shoulder, pulling him round.

Grimmjow hesitated, but let himself be pulled, looking straight into the caramel coloured eyes, seeing a plea in them.

"Don't go. And don't belittle yourself so much. I'll decide what is too much trouble for me to handle. And that little diva is _never_ right. Plus, although I appreciate the shirtless look, it's not exactly dressing for the weather." Ichigo pressed his other hand onto Grimmjow's bare chest. Grimmjow slung an arm round the smaller man's shoulders, pressing his face into his orange hair. Ichigo was only two inches shorter than him, but he felt quite fragile at that moment.

Ichigo looked at Shinji whilst in the embrace, looking to see his reaction to the PDA. Shinji had shock written over his face, he'd never seen Ichigo so intimate with anyone, let alone a total stranger. He could see Grimmjow's stance was protective, even though he didn't know that Ichigo could easily lay him out, let alone ever need his protection. Shinji ran his hands through his shirt blonde bob, pulling slightly on the strands, before smoothing it down with a sigh.

"God if you're already shacking up with the guy I better help. I will not be the one to mend you're broken heart after he runs away." Shinji reached into his pocket and pulled out a wallet. He opened it and pulled out a card, holding it to Ichigo.

Ichigo accepted and help it up so Grimmjow could read it too. The driver's license read _Jack Grimshaw_ and listed him as an Osaka resident.

"The western name was the only thing I could come up with that would cover any slipups with Grimmjow Jaegerjackes, but Osaka does have a strong western community near the south so it's not unusual. You'll have to fill in the details about your story but you'll pass any computer check."

Grimmjow couldn't help but be impressed; the guy had mean computer skills to invent a person overnight.

Shinji pushed his hand into a different pocket and brought out a bottle, tossing it to the men. Ichigo snatched it out of the air, looking at the label, barking out a laugh.

"_Warm caramel brown?_" Ichigo sniggered. Grimmjow grabbed the bottle and saw it was for men's hair dye. "I think you'd look quite hot as a brunette."

Shinji's shit eating grin was back, enjoying the look of horror on the tall man's face. "Have you dyed your hair before Jack? You need to start getting used to that name by the way." Grimmjow shook his head to the roll of dark brown eyes. "God the things I do for friends. Come on Jackie boy, Ichigo; find the biggest t shirt you own, marquee size for these shoulders." Shinji pushed Grimmjow into the bathroom, ignoring the cries and pleas from the bigger man. "Oh quit your moaning, it's not like I'm going to pounce on you. Bros before hoes, bitch."

Ichigo burst out in laughter at the suggestion that Grimmjow was his "Hoe". He went to rummage in his room for something marquee sized.

**Please review, pretty please!**


	7. Chapter 7

Haha - three chapters!

So, hope everyone is keeping up so far, i need to keep going back to check i'm not making any mistakes with the time line, but hey let me know if something seems a bit confusing or incorrect.

Really want to hear what you think of this story!

Chapter 7

It had taken about twenty five minutes to drive to Ichigo's place of work, his space free as always. Department heads all got dedicated spaces and even though he insisted that whoever was covering for him when he was off to just use the space, most of his senior staff just parked in the regular spaces, just in case.

Ichigo pulled his sunglasses off his head and stuck them in the visor. He looked over at his brunette companion, smiling at the miserable look on his face. "Aw pet, you still look hot." Ichigo leaned over and kissed him, fully and deeply. Grimmjow's hands came up and cupped his face, running his fingers along the jaw bone, into his hair. Ichigo pulled away and smirked. He opened his door and stepped out, twenty yards to the staff entrance.

Grimmjow was a bit slower getting out, his legs and ribs still very sore, although he was determined to not need help to walk. Ichigo had told him he was being a stubborn ass and would just push his recovery time back. Grimmjow had replied that just cause he was a doctor it didn't mean he could dictate. Ichigo's response was, like hell it doesn't!

They made their way round to the main entrance to the emergency department, Grimmjow trying to walk without a limp but failing, pain evident on his face. As they approached the entrance, Grimmjow had fallen back a bit making Ichigo grab one of the wheelchairs in the foyer to go and get the man.

Grimmjow's dark face told him exactly what the _former_ blunette thought of his idea but Ichigo didn't relent. "You think I'm lifting you and carrying you into my work? Sit the fuck down before you fall and break something, like the floor."

Grimmjow did as he was told, protesting at all the jokes about weight that seemed to be getting thrown his way. Ichigo just pushed him through the main doors, flying on the back of the chair like a kid on a shopping trolley.

Ichigo was greeted by many people as they made their way to the front desk, from porters to nurses. The receptionist was looking a bit frazzled and didn't look their way for a moment but eventually snapped her eyes up, with an attempt at a smile.

"Dr Kurosaki, I'm sorry, I didn't see you at first. What can I do for you sir?" The plump blonde made an effort to straighten her hair, the strands escaping from the bun on her head. No one wanted the boss to come in when the place was running a bit mad.

"Don't worry about it; I can see we're swamped. I've got a friend visiting from Osaka and he's got some broken ribs, he had a bit of a fall last night and I'm worried one has got displaced. How long do you reckon I'd be waiting for an x-ray?"

The receptionist straightened herself and reached for a clip board, displaying the waiting list for the various departments, X ray, mri and such.

"Well sir, it looks like at least 45 minutes, but I could maybe rearrange one man to go after his plastics consultation if," she paused for a second, glancing at her boss to see his reaction to the negotiation.

"What do you need?"

"Well Daisuke hasn't had a break yet, though he won't go for one with the place so busy. If you could cover for half an hour I'll have your friend x-rayed by the time you finish. Name and ID please sir?"

Ichigo rolled his eyes at her expectation that he would do as he said. The whole place would crumble without good quality office staff, a fact that most departments took for granted.

Grimmjow produced his new driver's license and gave his fake name, both of which passed inspection quickly.

"Mr Grimshaw if you could sit in the waiting area, someone will take you along to x-ray soon. Dr Kurosaki is now listed as your doctor, so he will get the x-ray's when they are processed and he'll take care of you."

Ichigo wheeled Grimmjow over to the waiting area and passed him a magazine. "I'll check on you in a bit, I guess my day off has been cancelled."

Grimmjow watched Ichigo walk off to the patient side of the department, disappearing into a room along from the reception desk. After a couple of minutes, Ichigo came back out with a white coat on, over his t-shirt and jeans. He came back through to the waiting area, winking at Grimmjow. He grabbed the arm of a dark haired doctor, catching his attention. The two men shook hands, relief clear on the others face as Ichigo relieved him of his duty for a bit.

Grimmjow wondered how such a young man had got to the top of his department at his age. Not that he knew for definite, but he'd not put Ichigo above 24, definitely not older than himself at 28. He guessed he could have just been _that _good, but it did seem a bit off.

Something else occurred to him as he'd given his fake name over to the receptionist. _Jack Grimshaw_ was based off Grimmjow Jeagerjackes, a name he'd never uttered to Ichigo, how did they know it? He supposed his name might have been searchable, especially for the computer type Shinji. He wondered if he was as good as Kiora, or if the two would get along. They'd be physical opposites, one blonde and tanned, one black haired and pale, brown eyes to acid green eyes. He wondered if he'd ever see his childhood friend again.

Ichigo popped back through, calling his next patient, a young woman with a child holding a towel to a bleeding arm, the woman doing her best to keep him calm. Ichigo bent right down on his knees to be eye to eye with the kid as he spoke directly to his patient, smiling softly. The kid responded well and they walked behind the desk.

Grimmjow didn't note the passing of time, but eventually a porter called his name and pushed him down to the x ray department.

The technician was a bubbly girl who helped him up onto the table, minding his leg when he informed her he had stitches in it. When he told her what had happened, or at least the story they'd made up, she nodded understandingly before aligning the camera at his chest and ducking behind her screen. Grimmjow held the lead pad against his privates as the machine clicked and clunked twice. The girl returned, rolling him onto his side and tucking the pad against his legs.

Once the machine had clicked and clunked twice he was helped back to his wheelchair and taken back to the reception. The reception seemed a lot quieter than it had been, people seeming quieter, especially the staff. Ichigo appeared a few minutes later, looking a bit ruffled and frowning more than usual.

He came over to Grimmjow and knelt at his side, speaking quietly. "Someone has shot a nurse at a nearby hospital and ran. He was injured so they've put us on alert too. Keep your eyes open for me please?" Ichigo clasped his shoulder before standing, forcing a calm smile onto his face.

Grimmjow started sweeping his eyes over everyone in the room, checking them out for possible signs they were a nut case with a weapon. One bloke at the other end of the waiting room looked a bit suspicious, grey hoodie, downcast eyes and quick glances all around him, like he was worried someone was looking for him. But Grimmjow didn't want to make a mistake so he sat tight and kept his eye on the guy.

Ten minutes later and Ichigo appeared again, looking more agitated than before. He caught Grimmjow's eye but before he could say anything, two men burst through the front door and staggered up to Ichigo, the bigger one being half dragged by the smaller. The small guy pulled a gun on Ichigo who put his hands up immediately.

"Doctor, you need to help my friend!"

"I don't need to do anything for a guy with a gun. Hand it over and I'll help your friend."

The small guy just looked at him, shaking with the effort of holding his friend with one arm. He lowered the man to the floor, using both arms to support the gun. "No, you don't get to dictate the terms. I keep the gun and you fix my friend or I'll shoot you, and anyone else who says no!"

Ichigo didn't like the situation, too many innocent bystanders. He considered getting the gun off the guy, figuring it wouldn't be difficult, but he might squeeze of a round and hit someone. Ichigo took a step forwards, kneeling down at the injured man. He felt his thready pulse and noted his clammy skin. He moved him straight and found the bullet wound high on the guy's thigh, a puncture wound right through.

Ichigo looked up at the gun wielder. "Your friend is going to die without a blood transfusion and an operation to fix the damage to his leg. None of which can be done while you hold a gun over my head. Put the thing down and let me fix him."

Ichigo wasn't prepared for the guy bringing the gun butt first down onto his face. Ichigo felt his face split open at his eyebrow, blood streaming down. He hated head wounds, they always bled too much. Ichigo was pulled up by his arm pit and held with the gun to his temple.

"Call for help and get my friend fixed or I'll blow your pretty head off."

Ichigo caught Grimmjow's eye, noting the fury on the other's face. He shook his head and let himself be manhandled over to the patient. He called for a couple of porters to help him get the injured man onto the gurney and wheel him through to the department and straight into the emergency theatre.

Grimmjow gave them a few minutes head start before he stood up and followed, stopping at the reception desk for a second.

"Have you called the police?"

"I pressed the panic button as soon as I saw the gun; they will be here in a minute. You should sit down."

"Like hell, I need to make sure he's ok."

"Are you _close_ friends, you and Dr Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, you could say that." He grinned at the girl.

Grimmjow snuck through, seeing Ichigo over at a wide sink, scrubbing his hands while a nurse was fixing a piece of gauze to his face. Ichigo looked furious, but he was clearly intending on fixing the man.

Ichigo looked out the window, straight at him, shaking his head, gesturing him to back off. He knew the espada would want to get involved, but Ichigo wanted the man alive to face trial for murdering an ER nurse. No way would he let him get off easy.

Ichigo thrived under this kind of pressure. It used his medical skills he'd obtained being trauma medic for Aizen as well as his precision, accuracy and stress handling he'd learned in the _other_ job he'd had for the man.

The leg took less than twenty minutes to fix, the man's colouring improving as the fluids were replenished. Ichigo was sewing up the wound, before his nurse started cleaning the leg off for bandaging. Ichigo went to scrub out, his job done when he was grabbed again, the man with the gun catching his arm and twisting it up his back.

"Right, now you need to get us out of here without the police catching us. Wouldn't want us to be killed escaping here after all of your hard work now eh?"

Ichigo looked over his shoulder at his nurse, who had frozen in fear. He gestured for her to back off and leave them to it. She backed away and was nearly out of the room when she banged into a stainless steel tray of instruments, clattering them. The gun man turned, pointing the gun out. Ichigo ripped his arm out of the guys hold and kicked him in the knee, bending it backwards. The gun was pulled, but it ricocheted off the walls, landing somewhere safe.

Ichigo felt he was now clear to disarm the nut job in front of him, with the room clear of innocents and he moved in to relieve the gunman.

At the sound of the gun, Grimmjow had moved to the door, about to beat it down, but the police stopped him entering, grabbing his arms. The nurse scrambled out of the room and Grimmjow saw Ichigo walk towards the man, threat in every muscle. Grimmjow felt chills as Ichigo became a death shade, descending onto the man in front of him. He moved like a spirit, reducing the man to a bundle of meat and pain, clearly taking his anger out on the gun man. Ichigo barged through the doors, dropping the gun into the police's hands his gloved hands still covered in blood from the operation and from his take down of the man.

Ichigo kept walking, needing to get away from what he'd just done, what he'd become to reduce a man to that. He felt a side of him emerge with a sadistic grin that he'd put away in a lead box years ago. He could feel the pull to let himself slide all the way back. Back to when he'd ran from home, back to when he'd been scraped off the pavement by Aizen after getting beaten up by a gang and given safe haven. He'd only learned later that the gang belonged to Aizen and he used them to get fresh meat for his minions. He didn't bank on getting one with such a natural talent for killing and destruction.

Ichigo had rained as the number one visord for 3 years, his name feared in the base but no one knew the white haired demon in the mask was really him; he did not mix with _any_ of the others.

He felt hands on his shoulders and he knew Grimmjow was checking if he was alright. Ichigo snapped the gloves off, letting them drop to the floor before he turned, accepting the embrace and the emotional support too. He knew he'd have questions to answer about his actions but he was wondering if it was time to tell his new lover about his own past.

The police interviewed them both and Ichigo had his eyebrow sew up by his friend Daisuke who was so apologetic that it had happened when _he_ should have been there.

Ichigo brushed off his apologies and assured him he was fine, and he was glad it was him and no one else had been hurt. Ichigo finally had time to see Grimmjow's X rays, which assured him there were no displacements and he would heal without needing any help.

They headed back to the car, Ichigo being overly quiet and distant. Grimmjow wasn't sure what to do for the berry, and just left him alone, hoping just being there physically would help.

Sitting in the car, Ichigo leaned forward on the steering wheel, closing his eyes.

"Want to talk about it?"

"It's not what you think, I'm not traumatised or anything. It just brought out a side that I thought I'd got away from."

"As I said, I'm here to listen if you want."

"It's a long story."

**Please review, its right there.**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello again, this chapter is a bit short, and the story had deviated from the original plan somewhat drastically! But hey i like it!

Anyway, have been a bit disheartened by the lack of positive response to this story, i know its not flowing as well as the last one i wrote; i can tell by how hard it can be to get a chapter out sometimes.

Not that i'm not totally grateful for the folks who have sent a quick review or clicked the fav or follow button.

Please let me know if you think this is worth me drabbling it out!

Chapter 8

Ichigo sat in the car, not really knowing what to start with, or how much to say.

"I'm not really who I said I was."

"So who are you?"

Ichigo raised his head and stared out of the windscreen. "Well, this is who I am now, it's just not who I've always been. I was you once, abandoned on the street to fight for my survival and found by a sick bastard."

Grimmjow stared at the man in front of him, wondering where he was getting his information from.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjackes, aged 13 found in West Tokyo, Kiyose District after being orphaned by a car accident. Big for his age and displaying violent fighting tendencies. Targeted for collection late December to enable the change in weather to be a deciding factor. Fraccion deployed and new recruit collected."

Grimmjow's face took on a look of abject horror. Details even he didn't know were spouting from this stranger's mouth, who was still fixated on some point in the distance.

"Rapidly rising through the Fraccion ranks to the espada's by 18. The last time I saw you, you were ranked 8, and your friend Ulquiorra Cifer had just been jumped to 5. You were very depressed for weeks."

Ichigo closed his eyes and sat back in his seat with a sigh. "What do you know about the visords?"

Grimmjow couldn't speak for a few seconds, the question throwing all the rage and demands he wanted to make out of his mind for a second. "Assassins, trained from very young. Totally devoted to the company. Greatest was Shiro the white demon, he died five years ago. Don't know much detail; only really saw them from a distance."

"Aizen found me when I was six. My father had remarried and I hated the woman, and her son. She slapped me when I wouldn't share my toys with the kid. When he beat me up, she didn't care. I ran away one night and got collected." Ichigo opened his eyes and turned to his companion, eyes filled with regret and rejection. "Do you know that my hair doesn't take dye well? The only thing that worked was bleaching the fuck out of it to remove the orange. Burned my scalp too."

Ichigo stared at the man in front of him, fully expecting him to just get out of the car and leave. Ichigo had never told anyone about it, Shinji knew because he was ex-visords as well, another "death" that was greatly exaggerated.

"So, you knew who I was when you found me one your balcony?"

"How many 6 foot blue haired men are there?"

"And you knew exactly who I was running from, because you ran too?"

Ichigo had nothing to say to that comment.

"And you still helped me? Knowing all the shit that could be pulled on top of you, because of me?"

Of all the ways he'd considered this conversation going, this was a definite curve ball. Instead of being pissed and leaving, Grimmjow seemed to be in awe that anyone would help in the circumstances.

"Grimmjow, when I was eleven, I got to see you for the first time. You were a moody little fuck who picked fights with anyone who came near you. I was pit against you early on, Aizen wanted to see me work against someone much larger. You nearly creamed me, but your anger was easy to use against you. I nearly broke your arm."

"I remember the fight, but the kid had black hair."

"Well I was still experimenting with my camouflage, trust me the colour didn't stick around long. Anyway, when I had you pinned, I could feel you, your strength and your fight to live and prove yourself. I had such a crush on you from then. Seriously. I shadowed you on a lot of missions, keeping an eye on your progress."

"You have had a crush on me since you were eleven?"

Ichigo nodded, blushing slightly. He took one of Grimmjow's large hands. "When I found you on that balcony I couldn't believe my luck, I couldn't believe after all this time, you had landed on my lap. Shinji was pissed when I told him I wanted to keep you." Ichigo dropped his gaze as his face heated up more.

A hand under his chin forced his gaze up, and Grimmjow was surprised to see the glassy tint of suppressed emotion. "Ichigo, have you any idea how many wet dreams I had of Shiro as a teenager? The guy was a legend, even before he got the number one spot. I remember the time Aizen let us watch a sparring session between you and a skinny blonde. You annihilated the guy and took your time about it, it was brutal but amazing."

Ichigo's mouth turned up slightly at the memory, Shinji had barely walked away from that fight. Grimmjow pulled Ichigo's chin towards him, kissing him gently before looking in his eyes. "You know, I'm actually relieved."

Ichigo's eyebrow quirked up in a question.

"I have been so worried about you getting hurt because of this shit I've brought you. I was thinking about how I'd have to protect you. Now I guess I'm the damsel in distress in this situation eh?"

Ichigo finally smiled, frown slipping away. He leaned in for another kiss, before taking them home.

_iiiiiiiii_

"So you are sure this doctor is viable?"

"Yes Aizen-sama. He is young and highly skilled, head of his department already. And from what the police reported, he is a highly practiced fighter as well. From what we've been able to dig up he is trained in karate. He would make an excellent addition to the team."

Aizen stroked his smooth chin, ignoring the small black-haired computer whizz standing at his side. He'd put the order out to find a replacement for Szayel, not able to operate without a full backup squad to assist his operations. He had intended to replace his original medic Shiro years ago, but after he'd been killed in action Szayel had stepped in temporarily. The pink haired man had been so much more approachable than the demon and reported injuries had increased dramatically. Even Shiro had only been intended to be an assistant and field medic. This time he was going to get a fully trained doctor, even if he had to be taken by force. He would retake his position in Tokyo and rid himself of the police menace threatening him. And he would start by recruiting Ichigo Kurosaki.

**Please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello, its been a while since i updated this story. I kinda fell out with it for a while and it didn't get a great response so i went on to another one, but the plot bunnies were rabid a few days ago and i got a bit of inspiration for a scene that will probably be in the next chapter. so this one had to get the shit kicked out of it, just to move the story along. This was a very naught chapter to write, it didn't go smoothly at all. I can normally beat out a couple of chapters in a day but this seemed to never go right.

Anyway hope you like it, thanks to all the reviewers who dug this story out of the reject bin and made me continue it.

p xx

Chapter 9

It was a week later when Ichigo announced he was taking him out again. Grimmjow was getting a bit of cabin fever, being stuck in the same rooms day after day but he knew he had to stay out of sight. After the confessions in the hospital car park, the two men had become comfortable with each other, Ichigo finally happy that he wasn't holding such a major secret from his lover. Not that they were technically lovers yet, Grimmjow was still healing and Ichigo was unwilling to do anything to set his recovery back.

They had got to know each other a bit more. Both had delusions about the other drawn from admiring from afar for years but they actually didn't know each other very well.

When Ichigo found out Grimmjow had a hatred for the colour white, he'd changed the bedding in the spare room to a patterned blue set. Grimmjow had learned Ichigo had a love for sweets and desserts and had spent an afternoon raiding the cupboards to attempt a lemon meringue from an online recipe. It hadn't turned out great but Ichigo seemed quite happy munching on the lemon filling with the whipped cream. Grimm had enjoyed licking the cream off Ichigo's chin.

Ichigo was doing most of the domestic chores in the house, out of habit more than anything else and was a reasonable cook and Grimmjow was getting a bit restless at not having any sort of purpose in the day. Ichigo went out to work a couple of days at the end of the week and had come home to Grimmjow attempting washing one day, resulting in bubbles on the floor after he forced the door open to remove a trapped clothes hanger, and the meringue fiasco the next.

To put it lightly, Grimmjow was bored. He loved spending time with Ichigo, but the man did have a life before him, and a job. And friends. It just reminded him that he had none of these things. He didn't have any qualifications from high school and had no idea what he could do, even if he wasn't hiding.

Ichigo wasn't stupid, he knew his friends was having a hard time coping with the outside world and he'd made sure to get Sunday off to spend some time with him. After a hard Saturday night in the A and E, he dragged his tired body into his flat at around 3am, looking round he smiled at the sight of his lover asleep on the couch. Even though they were not sharing a bed yet, Grimmjow always waited up for him, worried that he might not come home one night.

He walked over to the sleeping man and sat down next to him, curling up to his side. He nuzzled at the neck slightly, inhaling the deep scent of the man. He draped himself over the top, relishing in the feel of the powerful man under him, intending to only indulge for a moment but the warmth and comfort drew him into sleep.

The two of them work cranky and stiff after a night on the couch but Ichigo brushed it aside and sat over his lover, kissing away his frown. "Morning, well done for not breaking anything last night."

Grimmjow scowled, not appreciating the dig when he'd only been trying to pull his weight for once. "Hey, what time did you get in at?"

"Bout 3. You looked so comfy I thought I'd join you."

Grimmjow squinted at the clock on the wall to see that it was just before eight in the morning, and he scrubbed at his sleep filled eyes as he covered a yawn. "You want to hit the sack? You've had less than five hours sleep."

Ichigo stood up, cracking his back as he made his way to the kitchen to start brewing the coffee, shaking his head. "Nah, I'm on day shirt next week, don't want to turn my days around cause of one late night." He paused as the grinder filled the air with the smell of coffee beans. "You want to go out today?" He smiled when Grimmjow's face instantly lit up. "I've been talking to Kisuke Urahara, the guy who helped me when I got out, and I think he can help us. He's been after Aizen for years."

Grimmjow frowned for a minute, not liking where this conversation was going. Ichigo had told him about Kisuke, a lead detective who'd been transferred from Tokyo because of his "unorthodox" methods and had a personal vendetta against Aizen. Problem was, Grimmjow had nothing against Aizen, and had been planning to go back, once he could prove his innocence, and hopefully Ichimaru guilt. That hope had gone under when he found out who Ichigo was as he knew the other would never return so he would have to choose between Ichigo and Aizen. His love or his life. He knew it was an easy choice, nothing was getting him away from Ichigo but he wasn't sure he wanted to be part of the downfall of his old boss.

The hard drive he'd taken had gone missing at some point in his escape, whether it was on the cycle ride or on his run/limp into town here. He kicked himself when he'd realised that but he could do nothing about it. Just like this situation, how could he tell Ichigo he wanted nothing to do with taking down Las Noches without the other man misunderstanding? Something else he'd learned about Ichigo in the days he'd been there, Shiro might have been the number one Visord but it had been a hellish trip to the top. Ichigo wasn't happy to really talk about it but Grimm could imagine what conditioning the assassins would have to go through to make them as deadly and, supposedly, loyal.

Grimm scratched at his head as they made their way to the car after a quick breakfast and obligatory coffee. He was still getting used to seeing a brunette in the mirror and wasn't sure how long it would be before he could return to his natural look.

The drive was mercifully short, and completely silent. Something else Grimm had learned was that Ichigo didn't fill silences. He seemed to prefer them to radio or any background filler but Grimm was just not willing to get into a conversation about what they were about to do.

He was shocked by the outside of the building they pulled up at. It was very traditional, with the sliding doors and waxed paper liners. The roof was beautiful, probably more so considering the surround of modern concrete buildings. Ichigo approached the building and knocked on the wooden door, waiting for an answer.

All of Grimmjow's expectations had been of a middle aged stiff in a suit or a uniform, probably balding, definitely with a spreading waistline; like all of the other career detectives he'd seen in the past. This man had a full head of pale blond hair sticking out from underneath a ridiculous green and white stripped hat that was so low, you couldn't see his eyes. He had on a green shirt and trousers with actual wooden clogs. He smiled at Ichigo, drawing him in for a hug before smacking him lightly on the shoulder with a closed fan.

"Ichigo, it has been too long since you last visited. I got so worried. And who is this chunk of manliness behind you." Urahara pushed past Ichigo to approach Grimmjow, clogs clacking on the wooden boards. "Well hello Mr Jaeggerjackes. My, aren't you every girl's wet dream come true. Don't let my dear partner see you, she will steal you away."

Grimmjow didn't know what to say in response, and just shuffled on the decking, glancing at his lover for help. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and grabbed the green clad shoulder opposite, pulling him inside the building, gesturing for Grimmjow to follow.

"Hands and eyes off my boyfriend you old pervert. It's not Yoruichi he'd have to worry about in this place."

Said woman poked her head out of an open door at the end of the hallway, long purple hair hanging from her pony tail. "Is that my little Ichigo I hear?"

Ichigo had paused to let Grimmjow catch him. He turned slightly, speaking quietly. "Should have probably warned you about the madness in this house. They mean well, just keep that in mind."

Grimmjow spent the next two hours being spoken "at". The pair on front of him seemed to not realise when the other was talking and continually interrupted each other with one tale or another. They seemed nice enough, if a bit insane. Grimmjow was sitting clutching his tea cup, trying to relax but finding it difficult. Every now and then the blond man would tilt his head back to look straight into Grimm's eyes, just for a second before lowering his head to allow the hat to shadow his gaze again. Grimmjow could tell he was being judged and all of the conversation had just been away of assessing this newcomer.

Not that he was getting to actually say very much. Ichigo was fairly quiet too, only making the bare minimum of inputs to keep the flow going. Most of the early topics were benign; a catch up between friends and even that was so bland that Grimmjow couldn't catch much more information about his new lover.

When Ichigo excused himself for the rest room the atmosphere changed. Urahara slid his hat back so that he had an unaltered view of the man in front of him and the _clink_ of the teacup on the centre table was the only sound for a few seconds.

"What do you want from Ichigo?"

He knew it was coming. Urahara seemed to be like a parental figure to Ichigo so the intensions speech was not out of the blue. He decided the best way forward would be the truth. "I want to get to know him better; I really like him."

"And you are done with Aizen and that lifestyle?"

Grimmjow was uncertain how to continue, the gaze seemed able to sense a lie. "I think I am. Ichigo has told me a bit more about my past and how I got there. I wanted to go back, when I ran, but not now."

"Because I will not allow you to drag him back there. It took a lot to get him out and get him adjusted. For some reason, he trusts you and that goes a long way with me but don't take that to mean _I_ trust you. Did Ichigo tell you what my plan is?"

Grimmjow shook his head, the tone of the man's voice making him falter. Movement at his side made him look up to see Ichigo standing against the wall, leaning with his arms folded. He'd rolled the sleeves of the long sleeve black tee over his elbows and Grimm's gaze travelled south over the expanse of leg coated in tight pale denim jeans. Ichigo was quirking his eyebrow when Grimm snapped his gaze to his face.

"I didn't fill him in with everything because he'd kinda got a lot of information chucked on him at once recently. Plus I wasn't entirely sure he'd decided on his future yet." Ichigo sat next to Grimmjow again, pressing his crossed legs against his lovers and taking his hand, entwining their fingers.

"Perhaps you could fill me in on exactly why you left your life; maybe it would give me an idea as to what Aizen is up to. You were Sexta were you not?"

Grimmjow dropped his gaze to the table, realising that this was the moment where he decided, if he told all he'd never be able to go back. He felt Ichigo's thumb stroking his hand lightly, supporting him on his decision. He looked at his lover, the warm caramel eyes filled with warmth. It was an easy decision in the end. "Yeah I _was_ Sexta. I'd worked my way up from fraccion but could never break into the 5. I also kept fucking up, never enough to drop in rank, but enough to attract the wrong kind of attention. Only ever got a few snippy comments from Aizen, and the shitty jobs but it was Ichimaru who really had it out for me. He was forever putting me down, and I think he encouraged others to mess with me. I ended up with cracked ribs the day I ran cause I'd been sparring with a couple of the lower ranks, one of whom is Gin's underling. Anyway, I saw Gin murdering one of the Espada, our doc Szayel cause of some bad news. I'd been visiting for the ribs and left my jacket. He trashed the computer and left, blaming the murder on me and I was to be killed. So I ran."

"Do you have any idea what the bad news was, what the doctor had on him?"

"No, I managed to get the hard drive out of the computer but I lost it somewhere between Tokyo and here."

Ichigo suddenly clenched his hand tighter, drawing Grimmjow's attention. "It's not lost. It was in your trouser pocket, its back at the flat."

"Why didn't you say something?" Grimmjow turned to his lover, shock on his face.

"I forgot; after I patched you up, I went to wash your trousers and found it in the pocket, it's probably still sitting on the shelf in the utility room." Ichigo tried to look apologetic; he'd been a bit distracted that night.

"Right, can you get Shinji to have a look at it, see if we can get something on Ichimaru. As for Aizen, he's been making some big moves in Tokyo. Or should I say, out of Tokyo. He'd been stretching further than ever before and could soon be working jobs here. Arrancar tags were found in Makinohara at the harbour offices where there has been an increase in maritime thefts."

"He was finding it difficult to work under the new police chief. Some new young guy had come in and revoked all deals made under the old corrupt one."

"Byakuya Kuichki is one of the best and brightest young officers in the country. Aizen will have a hard job getting around him. I guess he's decided to move base to somewhere he can operate easier. Feel sorry for him that he's picked here." Kisuke raised his fan, but not before Grimmjow caught the feral grin on his face.

"Can I ask a question?" At the answering nods Grimmjow continued. "How did this come about? I mean how did you get him out?" Grimmjow gestured between Ichigo and Kisuke.

"I knew his dad. Before he died Isshin was a friend of mine and I tried to be there for him after Masaki, his wife, died but he didn't cope well and married the first mother he could to help him with the kids. The girls were ok but Ichigo ran away so young. I never forgave myself, I thought he'd died but then one day I had a white haired punk in my office delivering an injured officer. He'd caught her as she'd fallen and brought her to the nearby station. Even she didn't know she was pregnant, but he did and couldn't leave her there. He was nearly out of the window before I called his name, his old name. Something about him told me it was the same little boy. Taisuke was his name then and he paused, and looked at me. He disappeared then, but came to my house a few days later, still wearing that mask, just standing on my porch. It took weeks to get him to talk. It turned out he was sick of killing, and I offered to get him out. He had to bring that idiotic blond with him, but the pair ended up "dead" on the same mission, one that went horribly wrong funnily enough. Thankfully the blond managed to create new people for them to be, in a way I'm sure could get me the sack. But I couldn't give up on him a second time."

Grimmjow could feel the tension in Ichigo's body during the story through his hand. He brought the hand in-between his legs and held cradled it with both hands, trying to send support through the link. "And your dad?" Grimmjow directed the question towards Ichigo.

"Dead. My sisters are in college, I've not contacted them." Ichigo's tone made it clear the topic was over.

It was eventually time for them to go and Ichigo was pulled aside by Kisuke just as they got up. This left Grimmjow in the presence of Kisuke's partner, Yoruichi, a beautiful dark skinned woman who had been mainly silent during the visit.

"You know, I think Ichi's in love with you."

Grimm didn't reply, just stared back at the woman.

"If you hurt him, you will disappear. Just to let you know." She turned and drifted down the hallway, disappearing in a fast move leaving Grimmjow swallowing to dampen his dry throat. He was glad his lover had a support structure but did they have to scare the shit out of him?

Ichigo joined him a few moments later and they got back into the car and drove home. The drive was quiet, both having learned things that evening about the other but it was comfortable and the exchanged kiss before bed was heated, but gentle at the same time.

Ichigo lay in his bed that night, unable to sleep, wondering about the man across the hall who was willing to give up everything for him. He guessed the guy had few options really but it still felt nice that someone would choose to be with him. Ichigo rolled onto his side, pulling the green duvet with him and saw a figure at the doorway. He started for a second before the door was pushed a little more and the moonlight caught the face, highlighting the sharp cheek bones and strong jaw. "Let me guess, you can't sleep?" The deep chuckle answered him as the figure approached the bed. "Now, you know you've already had your goodnight kiss." He shuffled over in his bed, leaving a space for the other man to perch at his side. He closed his eyes as a large hand was raised and ran though his hair, carding the soft spikes gently.

"I was wondering if I could hold you? No sex, just want to be with you." The duvet getting flicked off the other side answered him and Grimmjow rolled over and slunk into the heat. Ichigo wriggled back down in bed, feeling the strong arms surround him and draw him back to the other man. One arm went along Ichigo's neck and across his front and the other went across his waist, holding him securely. Ichigo usually didn't like feeling combined but even the slight puff of warm air on the back of his neck was nice, made him feel safe. Snuggling into his pillow a little deeper, Ichigo sighed. He wasn't sure if he'd want to sleep alone again after this.

**Please review, the stories need it to survive!**


	10. Chapter 10

Helloo again folks, glad i've got back to this story, its getting quite excited. This chapter came out in a rush, so please forgive any mistakes, i have read over it but i also know how little time it took me to type 4000 words so i may have to revisit it.

Thank you to all the reviewers, it really keeps me going and all the peeps following this or me, (feels good to know someone else enjoys this as much as me). I'm never sure whether to reply to reviews or not, either here or on PM, i like to but i'm not sure on the etiquette, do i only reply if asked a question?

Anyway, a bit of a rant at the end, which you are welcome to skip but I'm pretty sure some of you will have been in a similar situation.

let me know what you think!

Chapter 10

The next day Ichigo had to return to his full time job. He'd managed to have short shifts and days off at first but he knew he couldn't continue letting his department cover all the time. He got out of bed with some regret, the cold morning hitting his exposed skin but he made sure to flop the cover back down to keep the other occupant cosy. He didn't see the point in both of them getting out of bed at 6am so he snuck out of the room to quickly run through some rough exercises before a shower and coffee. When he ventured back into his room he smiled at the sight of Grimmjow cuddling his abandoned pillow to his chest. Even being as quiet as he could be, Grimmjow eventually woke to the sounds of drawers and cupboards opening. Ichigo decided to lift his clothes out before bed, to not disturb the other.

"'orning." Grimm spoke round a yawn, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes. He saw Ichigo standing nearly dressed and ready to go to work. "You didn't wake me?"

Ichigo approached the bed and ran his fingers through the brown hair that was squashed over to one side. It showed a hint of blue at the root and Ichigo smirked at the sulk Grimm would take about dyeing his hair again. "I didn't see the point in waking you stupidly early. Go back to sleep, I'll be back before dinner. Shinji is coming over with his kit to have a look at the hard drive. He'll do a better job than me probably, plus he's a nosy bugger, when I told him about it he was quite excited."

Ichigo didn't mention that Shinji had a personal vendetta against Ichimaru. Gin had taken a personal interest in the blond once he'd grown out of the adolescent awkwardness. Shinji was in his late teens and Gin had forced the blond to participate in intimacy. Thankfully Shiro was aware of the silver fox's intentions and had stopped the situation before he'd manage to rape the boy. It was one reason why Shinji was so attached to Ichigo, and the reason Ichi wouldn't leave his friend there defenceless. Ichigo was protected by Shiro's reputation and Gin didn't retaliate.

Ichigo left after a few more words and Grimmjow did as he was told, rolling over and sinking back into the heat of the bed, and the smell of his berry.

_iiiiiiii_

Shinji turned up before Ichigo had even got changed after work, buzzing for entry into the apartment. Grimmjow had been exercising when Ichigo had got home and the sight of the larger man clad only in loose shorts and sweating was enough to have them both entwined on the couch until the blond arrived.

He was straddling the larger man, one knee either side of his hips, while his hands were fisting in the damp brown strands. Grimmjow had one hand on Ichigo's bare back under the crisp shirt and the other fondling his backside through the suit trousers. Ichigo's head dropped to the other's shoulder and he clenched his teeth, willing for even five more minutes before he had to return to the real world. The third buzz had him jerking off the couch and stomping over to the panel in the wall. He pressed the acknowledgement button and his door swung open.

Shinji had a baggy beige cap on his head, white trousers and a black shirt, as well as a small suitcase on wheels dragging behind him. He was looking a bit gloomy until he saw the state of the two men in the room, one on the couch, looking totally debauched and the other by the door, looking frustrated and mussed. Shinji's face broke out in a shit eating grin, white teeth on show as he smugly enjoyed the situation. "Hey boys, I'm not interrupting am I?" The grin had not dimmed.

Ichigo glared at him slightly. "Keep talking like that and I will go back to what I was doing a moment ago, whether you are here on not."

"Ha, as if you would. Any way you invited me round did you not? And offered me dinner." Shinji waved his hand dismissively, knowing his friend was a bit of a prude when it came to intimate situations. Shinji wasn't even sure if he'd had a partner since leaving Aizen.

Grimmjow had got up off the sofa and was heading for a shower, saying as much as he left the friends to it. Ichigo stopped him as he headed down the corridor. "Just cause you've known me longer doesn't mean you know me better." Ichigo thumped Grimmjow against the wall, tackling his lips, making the other gasp. He ran his hands down the trim body, ghosting over the exposed skin until he fisted the waistband of the shorts, pulling the two groins together with a jolt. Grimmjow's eyes blackened for a second and he broke away from the kiss, laying his head on the wall. Ichigo took the opportunity to run his tongue down the long column of throat in front of him, making eye contact with the blond on the sofa.

"So dinner and a show, well that's nice. And do you have a spare pair of boxers I can steal? I think I've just cum in my pants." Shinji's voice was laced with sarcasm but it was only to hide the fact that he had been majorly turned on by the sight. Ichigo would never look at him in all the years they'd been friends, mainly due to the fact the other saw him as someone to protect. Ichigo had always gone for tall men, equals usually in strength so that it would be a fight, and it would be hard and fast. Shinji's five foot seven frame was probably too small for the six foot orange haired man. At least that's the reason Shinji had been using for years.

Ichigo had let Grimm go for his shower, whispering he'd explain later before joining the blond on the sofa.

"He's really got you would up hasn't he? Why haven't you fucked him yet?"

"I don't want to rush it."

"You don't want to fall for him and him leave you is more like it."

Ichigo knew it was already too late for that, he'd fallen for the other so hard he knew he'd never be the same without him, but he remember his release from his old life. His real worry was that Grimmjow was just clinging to his rescuer while he was transitioning and when he was sorted, he'd realise there was more out there than a damaged ex-visored. Ichigo still couldn't say no to Kisuke.

Shinji started unzipping his case, humming as he did it, pulling out cables and boxes as well as a laptop. He connected the laptop to a secure feed, and into a processing unit as Ichigo pulled out and extension cable to power it all. Ichigo was very good with computers in that he could break into secure places and hack sites but he didn't have the hardware knowledge Shinji had. It had been his specialty. It was also the reason that Shinji had been so high in their unit, the blond having a sever dislike for field work, he'd taken on a behind scene role, supporting his team.

Ichigo produced the hard drive, watching it get hooking into the processing unit and the scanning program kicking in. Now it was just a waiting game to see what was viable from the beaten up kit. Grimmjow made an appearance just as the set up finished and Ichigo gestured for him to join him on the sofa.

After ten minutes of silent waiting, a window popped up on the laptop screen, signifying the hard drive was now available. Shinji's grin popped back on and he whizzed over the keyboard opening files, all of which were encrypted.

"I'm assuming Aizen had some little computer whizz tucked away somewhere that would have set up all the systems?"

Grimmjow just nodded, remembering his old friend that seemed so far away now.

Shinji just nodded and went to work, breaking into the files. "Ichi, need junk food for this, and energy drink. Be a dear."

Ichigo just rolled his eyes and grabbed his keys off the coffee table. Grimmjow wanted to go with him but they knew he still had to keep a low profile in the area, leaving him stuck with the blond hacker.

Ichigo gave him a tender smile as he walked out the door, pulling on his dark green jacket and stuffing his hand in the pockets. Grimmjow was staring at the closed door for a moment of so before Shinji piped up. "Since you met Yoruichi last night I don't really need to say this, but if you fuck this up, if you let him get hurt in any way I will kill you. I don't look like much and didn't like it but I was a vizard, not as good as Shiro but no one is. The warning still stands."

"You mean no one _was_ as good as Shiro, he's not the same guy anymore."

Shinji stopped what he was doing and turned to the former bluenette, an incredulous look on his face. "Are you really _that_ stupid? I know you look it; I just thought you used that in your favour." He smirked at the anger in the others face. "Shiro is a killer wrapped up in an Ichigo package. He has _chosen _to not be like that anymore, it doesn't mean it's not still there. Take the bloke in the hospital last week; he's lucky to not have had his limbs ripped off. All I'm saying is he _will_ go back if he has to, just don't be the reason for it. You have no idea what we went through when we came out." Shinji turned back to the screen, muttering the last part.

Grimmjow was taken aback by the statements, and not satisfied by them. "Tell me then, cause the way you're talking, you're making it seem like I'm stuck being the brute Sexta for the rest of my life, and I don't believe that. People change."

"You were taken when you were nearly an adult, you did what you were told to advance yourself, to make yourself better, it was for you." Shinji paused, not looking for a reply, just trying to keep a reign on his temper. "Ichi was a child, an unloved child who was stripped of all emotions to function the way his master demanded it. Somehow a glimmer of humanity survived and he always looked out for me. I think it started there; having someone to look after and care about made him _care._ That and he had a crush on you. We were tools for Aizen to use the way he wanted, whether it was murder or thievery Ichigo was always the best due to some natural quirk that made him damn near perfect. The tolerance training was the worst."

Grimmjow waited for the other to continue, speechless at all the information he was getting even though Shinji was only sharing because he was pissed off. "What's tolerance training?"

"It's reaction training to stop your body going ape at pain, basically building up a tolerance to taking hits. It's not pleasant. Don't you espada go through something like that?"

"Well, we spar a lot and you build up immunity to pain that way, or at least you get some strategy on how to finish the fight even if you're in pain."

"Well be glad, having your head held under water to stop the drowning panic is the most fun part of it. Ichigo has an amazing pain tolerance, something that pissed Ichimaru off."

The name made Grimmjow's hackles rise up. "Gin got to hurt you to train you? That would be right up his street."

"No, other visards take you through the training, but they are trying to find your end point, when you can take no more and record it. Mentors and all you know. Ichigo had long learned to repress pain and emotion and he wouldn't break. He was my mentor and I was made to watch. I'd been reduced to tears and near unconsciousness but Ichigo stood proud, hot, cold, blunt and sharp didn't stop him. Aizen had to step in eventually to stop Gin damaging him beyond repair but he was a mess. I was there after he'd come back to himself and when he was lying tense as a wire at night, holding in the pain.

"He had to learn to supress all of his training, how to function in the real world without ending up in a psych ward. He wanted to help people so we sorted him out with a qualification and he got a job, one that he is surprisingly good at. He deserves a bit of happiness, god knows why he's picked you."

"Jealous?"

Shinji turned to him again, animated face blank. "No, not anymore. I just don't think you're good enough for him." He turned away, ignoring the bigger man.

Grimmjow scowled and turned away as well, looking out the window, watching the sky darken. He was clock spotting for a while and after half an hour he grew restless. "Shouldn't he be back by now? The pizza place is only down the road."

Shinji glanced round at the clock and frowned, realising the lapsed time. "Yeah, I'll give him a buzz. Maybe there is a big queue."

Grimmjow watched as the blond fished a phone out of his trouser pocket and held it to his ear. After a few rings the phone was lowered and he frowned at it.

"No answer."

The two men stared at each other for a moment when a crash grabbed their attention. Shinji pressed a few keys and his laptop instantly died. Reaching into the open case next to him he produced a small black handgun, complete with silencer attached. Shinji gestured for Grimmjow to keep down and get away from the window as he made his way to the wall, peering out quickly. A metal tube lay on the floor just in front of the glass, smashed hole just above it showing the entry point. Shinji toed the tube toward him and lifted it carefully. Glancing at Grimmjow on the other side of the French windows, he turned the lid carefully, all of his "it could be a trap" senses jangling at the same time.

Inside was a simple letter, signed by an italicised capital A, a signature both men knew well. Shinji bolted from the window and swept his laptop and the hard drive into his case, throwing the back pack straps over his shoulders. He grabbed his shoes and Grimmjow's arm and dragged him out of the door, not stopping even as the larger man protested.

Grimmjow was surprised at how easily the smaller man moved him, bodily forcing him out of the flat. At the first turn of the stairs, Shinji stopped to put his shoes on, checking up and down the well.

"What the fuck?" Grimmjow didn't get to fully vocalise his displeasure when Shinji pressed the muzzle of his gun into the soft flesh of his throat.

"Shut the fuck up. I promised him I'd get you away if I had to. Aizen has found him probably due to you and we are leaving. Don't give me an excuse to leave you in a puddle."

Shinji started down the stairs again, dragging Grimmjow after him. Once they were on the street level, Grimmjow managed to get his head together and start running with the blond. Shinji was more natural at sneaking as they ran but for pure power and speed, Grimmjow could out pace him. Even his healing leg didn't bother him. Problem was, Grimmjow had to follow the smaller man, hoping that he'd lead him to Ichigo eventually.

They ended up at the Shoten, Grimmjow's eyes widening at the sight of the man in green waiting for them. He stood to the side, inviting them in without a word. Grimmjow was limping slightly, his leg objecting to the abuse, as well as his sock clad feet aching after running without shoes. He was glad he'd not stepped in anything. Walking into the living area, Grimmjow noticed the three cups sitting on the table, with only Yoruichi sitting in place. His head jerked to movement at the other corner and let out a deep sigh of relief at the sight of the orange haired man in the corner. He rushed over and wrapped his arms around the other man, relief bleeding from his pores. It took him a second to realise he wasn't getting held back and he pulled away, confusion written on his face. His berry's usual scowl was missing, along with every other emotion on his face. Grimmjow ran his hands down the other's arms and clasped the hands in front of their chests. He glanced and saw one hand was coated on drying blood, dribbling down from some unknown wound further up the arm. Ichigo had splatters of it on his face and his jacket but it was the look on his face that was really worrying the larger man.

"Ichigo, tell me what happened? Where are your hurt?"

Ichigo looked him right in the eye and pulled his hands away. Grimmjow straightened and backed off a step at the cold gaze, Ichigo's eyes looking almost golden in their harshness. Grimmjow felt his arm being pulled, and he allowed the blond to move him back, taking the space right in front of the orange haired man.

"Shiro are you functional?"

Ichigo nodded, still stoic.

"You must allow me to check your injury. And you need to come back to me. Shiro isn't needed anymore."

Ichigo blinked in reply, extending his arm out, showing the ragged tear in the sleeve at his bicep. "I am needed, this one is in danger. I must protect him."

Grimmjow was taken aback when the cold gaze swept over him once more.

"No Shiro, we will work together but we need to speak to your other, you will be called for when we need you."

Grimmjow was watching as the cold, golden eyes went unfocused, then warmed up to the usual caramel before sliding shut, the body collapsing under itself. Grimmjow jerked forward, catching his lover before he hit the ground, cradling his limp form. Shinji helped him lay Ichigo out and strip his jacket off. The crisp blue shirt was rumpled and sweat stained, blood stained at his arm and they wasted no time in ripping the sleeve off. Yoruichi had joined them, muscling in to give her expertise in patching up her friend and the men let her. She had said nothing, neither had Kisuke, both watching from the rear as Ichigo clawed his way back to himself. It was something they'd both seen before, the battle for Ichigo to repress his darker side to the point that it had become an alter ego for him.

Yoruichi was rolling a white bandage round the cleaned would when Ichigo came back to himself. He groaned from the floor, instantly pushing himself up and away from the others around him. His eyes flashed gold for a second before he screwed them up and rubbed at them, forcing himself to focus.

He opened them to see the four worried faces of his closest friends, the piercing blue of his lover desperate in front of him. He leaned on the wall to keep him upright as he reached for Grimmjow's hands, knowing he needed reassurance the most, the others could wait.

"Hey, I'm sorry if I scared you. Are you alright?"

Grimmjow spluttered for a moment. "You scared me alright! What the fuck happened to you? And I don't mean just the weird gold eye alter ago thing, I mean the popping out for dinner and ending up here."

"I was approached by the Company, offered a job. They didn't react too well when I declined. They said I'd get one more chance to _choose _to come. I didn't want to lead them to the flat."

"Too late Ichi, they know where you live, this came through your window, it's a personal invitation from the boss. I'm guessing they don't know who you are."

_Mr Kurosaki,_

_It has come to my attention that you are a skilled medic and trained fighter. I have need to skilled professionals on my team and would like to meet you to discuss the possibility of you joining us._

_A_

Short and to the point, Ichigo wondered if _anyone_ would take him up on this offer, especially if it came through the window. Ichigo glanced at his partner, wondering how he was taking all of this.

"I'm fine; I'm just worried about you. They will just lift you off the street next time."

"You mean they will _try_ to lift me off the street, the boys who delivered the first message personally will not be returning to their jobs, I was _very _good at mine after all." The flash of gold in Ichigo's eyes gave Grimmjow chills and leaned against his lover heavier, just to reassure himself a bit.

Kisuke had called them all to the attention after that, insisting on feeding them and sending them to bed early, the events of the day proving too much for any of them to bear. Shinji had been set up in a small guest bedroom, the last sight they had of him was him setting his laptop up again, the glow of the screen eerie in the low light.

Ichigo was lying being held by Grimmjow on the futon in his old room. He'd stayed there for six months after he got out, Shinji staying with him in the room to keep them together but Grimmjow had obviously needed the other side of Ichigo's bed that night.

Neither man spoke as they laid there; just satisfied they had each other close. Grimmjow was vowing silently not to ever let the other out of his sight while Ichigo was setting his plans down in concrete.

The next night he was going out and finishing this once and for all, he was going to end Aizen using the training the man had given him. He was going to finally free himself and his lover from the man's clutches.

**Please review! The story won't survive without them.**

**##Rant## - skip if you like**

**So i went to visit my sister, older and living in London (600 miles away). Now like all sisters, we had a rough time growing up, falling out and fighting and stuff (she liked to scratch and pull hair whereas i would punch her, making her cry and run to mum to get me in trouble even though she started it!) but we got over it. **

**Now, i know i could be considered as too old to be writing fanfiction, can you see where this is going yet? - and i tend to be fairly private about the whole thing but i have been doing it for years and only recently have i really posted anything. Anyway, my dear sister found me checking my emails on my phone, and i was checking the folder of stuff from this site and she spotted the originating address. Well that turned the holiday into a slagging match with her basically ripping me to shreds for doing something "as pathetic as that". I didn't mention that i didn't find it stimulating when she and her flatmates were staying up till 4am getting pissed while moaning that they hate their jobs and never have any money, but to be honest, who can stay up to 4am on a work night and actually get a good paying job, or at least keep it? **

**I was a good girl, nonjudgmental and non moany as i sat listening to these people complain, while taking slack about the writing thing. Now i have a job, and it pays well, i have a mortgage and everything, and while i am not rich by any means, i can afford to keep hot water running in my house.**

**So i ask fellow writers and readers, have you ever felt a bit judged for enjoying this? I have come to the conclusion that it's like all things people don't understand, they don't get it so therefore it must be evil.**

**They can all get to fuck, and when they get there, they can fuck off.**

**##Rant over##**

**Please review!**


	11. Chapter 11

Another chapter has arrived. Mainly thanks to the folks taking that couple of seconds to let me know what they think. I have particularly appreciated the response to my little rant last chapter. It is no one else's business what i do with my free time. And the subject is done.

Anyhoo this chapter makes the story earn its M rating, it gets naughty, like five pages of naughty. I hope it goes down well, i've not always had a great response to my lemon scenes, i guess i just need practice.

Chapter 11

Grimmjow woke alone in the futon, glancing at the window to estimate the time. The sky was still dark, only just getting light and he frowned at the thought of his injured partner not getting his rest. He pulled his body up and out of the bed, shoving his legs into his jeans before wandering out of the room to find him.

A quick glance into the living area informed him that Ichigo wasn't there, and that he should have thrown a top on, Yoruichi's golden eyes had widened when she'd seen him, a slow smirk spreading over her face as she ogled him, not even attempting to make eye contact. Grimmjow backed off, right into another body making him jump forward on instinct. Turning he saw an amused gaze peering out from under the bucket hat as usual and the gaze did a quick once over of his exposed chest before returning to his face and winking at him.

"If you're looking for Ichigo, check the small bedroom, he's been holed up in there with Shinji for about two hours, they got into the hard drive." Kisuke joined his wife at the table, both making an effort not to stare at the man.

Grimmjow turned and left the pervy pair and knocked gently at the door, waiting for a response before he entered. Sitting cross legged on the bed was his boyfriend and the blond man, Ichigo in just his boxers and Shinji in an oversized shirt that he'd clearly slept in. Ichigo spared his lover a smile before turning his attention to the screen again. Grimm took that as an invitation and strode over to curl around his lover, not only to see the screen but also to get some skin contact. Ichigo leaned against him absently, laying his arm on the jean clad legs around him, attention riveted to the front.

Grimmjow waited for a couple of heartbeats before he grew impatient and had to speak. "Well, Kisuke said you've crack this thing, what'd you find?"

Shinji's smile was plastered across his face, full white teeth glowing in the screen's reflection. "Well, it turns out our little friend Gin has a bit of a problem, that's getting worse. Your friend Szayel had recommended he saw a specialist about it, as it was way out of his expertise. But Gin didn't like that, and the doc had recorded the refusal. It turns out he was very good at keeping medical records, even though he had no formal training. _Yours_ were very interesting." The grin was still in place when Shinji flicked a glance at the larger man. Grimm went to retaliate but Ichigo just laid his hand on his chest, clearly telling him not to bother. "Any way, the latest visit had the doc telling him he had to tell Aizen as his symptoms were getting worse, and he needed to adapt his lifestyle, like not driving or operating weaponry because of it."

"Fuck, no wonder he was pissed, what's he got? Is it painful?" Grimmjow tried really hard to keep the glee out of his voice at the last statement.

Shinji just rolled his eyes, grin faltering for just a second. "Ever heard of neural syphilis? Boy am I glad he never got his way with me, it's a nasty one."

"_Neural syphilis? _As in an STD? Is that all? Surely it's treatable?"

Ichigo had been quiet for this but he leaned forward at that point, clicking a file open on the computer. "It depends on what stage he's in, and if it was congenital or viral. If he's had it his whole life, as in from his mother, it's probably not treatable, and he's going to probably show signs of insanity and violence."

"Well it's definitely that one then." Grimmjow muttered, feeling like he was back in school a bit.

"If he's caught it through sex he's got a better chance unless it's progressed to late stage two. Syazel didn't have the equipment or the knowledge to fully diagnose it, but he recorded all of his symptoms and had concluded some form of syphilis, I imagine Gin isn't the best patient in the world."

"So now what do we do, Gin was just covering his back, and I was in the wrong place at the wrong time. How do we get them off our backs?"

"They are never going to go away, unless we make them go away." Ichigo was fiddling with something lying on his crossed legs. Grimmjow craned over his shoulder and looked down to see a grey fabric bag holding something large and flattish, and Ichigo was almost caressing the edge of the thing through the fabric.

"What's that?" Grimmjow went to take it but it was snatched up before he could get close.

"Nothing, it doesn't matter. Let's go and get some breakfast, we need to speak to Urahara about this.

The three men made their way out of the room and towards the living area, Ichigo still holding the bag when he stopped. "I'll catch you up." He turned and headed towards his old room, Grimmjow staring at his back.

Ichigo walked over to the dresser, running his hand over the stained wood before looking at his reflection in the mirror. Dropping his gaze, he let the bag thump onto the surface of the dresser before he scrambled with the ties, getting his hand in eventually and pulling out the white mask. The white was broken by three red slashes across the left eye and had a vague skull feeling about it. He looked at himself in the mirror again, raising the mask into place. He saw his eyes flash gold for a second as the mask slid home, staying on his face due to the perfect moulding. Movement behind him in the mirror made him whip round, noting the shock on his lovers face as he took in the sight before him.

"What the fuck are you thinking? You are going after him alone aren't you? You are going to walk right back to him, just like he wants?"

"It won't be like that, it won't end that way."

"How do you know that? It's been five years, you have been replaced and you will be outnumbered. You're not even planning on taking the blond with you, are you, let alone me. You do realise I'm not some princess needing protection?"

Ichigo lifted his hand and pulled the mask off, staring at the reverse of it in his hand. He couldn't bring himself to look at his lover.

"You would go back to him, in his fucking uniform?" Grimmjow stormed up to him, ripping the mask out of his hand and holding it up accusingly. "I won't stand for that, he can't have you!" Grimmjow threw the mask away with force, shattering the mirror on the dresser and slamming Ichigo against the wall. For a breathless moment the two men stared at each other, tension singing in their bodies. Grimmjow had his hands on Ichigo's shoulders, pressing him against the wall as he searched the other's face for some sign that he was _there_.

Ichigo looked the other in the eye and saw the depth of pain he was in. He moved to say something but was cut off by the hard press of lips on his. The tension in their bodies turned the kiss into a battle, each trying to force the other into submission. Grimmjow forced a knee through Ichigo's legs and stood closer, bringing their groins together. He lifted the other's arms above his head and pinned them to the wall with one hand, the other burning a path over the exposed skin.

Ichigo wasn't just going to stand there and take it; he rolled his hips, making sure to hit the rod in front of him, making the other gasp and loosen his grip enough for Ichigo to wrestle a hand out. He plunged his hand into the brown strands, tilting Grimm's head so he could deepen the kiss. Tongues battled leaving the men breathless and breaking apart. Ichigo's head lolled backwards to rest on the wall and Grimmjow moved his attack to the neck in front of him. He release Ichigo's other hand and wrapped his arms around the other man, lifting him up the wall so Grimmjow didn't have to bend to bite at the base of Ichigo's neck. Ichigo wrapped his long legs around the other man and their groins pressed into each other firmly. Grimmjow started to rock into the other man, while Ichigo just let the sensations wash over him. A prolonged whine broke from Ichigo as Grimmjow sank his teeth into the big muscle before sucking it to sooth the skin. He pulled away to see the large red patch he'd left and felt like a kid, giving a hickie to claim his man. Grimmjow ran one hand along Ichigo's bare leg, meeting the fabric of the tight boxers at the top before slipping his fingers inside and round the curve of his cheek. He slid the digits into the crease, searching for the spot he would later plunge into and when he felt the other man jerk and writhe, he knew he was there. He circled the entrance and toyed with it, the movement of the other man making him even harder as his dick was pressed against the other. He was feeling uncomfortably confined in his jeans but didn't want to break away yet. He pulled his hand away and ran his first two fingers along his tongue, making sure to look Ichigo in the eye, one to check he was ok with what he was about to do, and two, to tease the man more.

Hand back at Ichigo's ass, he pressed his middle finger in gently, feeling the tight muscle protest before he penetrated into the soft, tight cavern. He groaned at the tightness around his finger, knowing that it would be round him soon, but he knew he had to do his job first, so as not to hurt his lover. Pressing his first finger in, he scissored the fingers, stretching the tissue and searching for the spot that would make his partner scream. Ichigo was trembling in his grasp, he could feel his pulse jumping under his lips and he smirked against the flush skin. He planted a firm kiss on the other as he pushed his ring finger in with the other two, pistoning them in and out trying to relax the other. Ichigo started to move with him, raising himself up with his powerful leg muscles and making his entrance clench and relax around Grimm's fingers.

Grimmjow decided it was time to move them to the bed, not wanting their first time to be screwing against the wall, maybe their third. His lover just clung to him as they moved and flopped to the bed when he was released. Grimmjow leaned over his lover, pressing their groins together and rubbed their erections, trying to release some of his own tension as well. He stripped the boxers off Ichigo, throwing the fabric with some force as he took in his lover for the first time naked. Ichigo's member was long and smooth with a tightly curled patch of orange at the base and Grimmjow dove in and licked up the underside, making Ichigo surge up off the bed. At the top of the rod, Grimmjow opened his mouth and took all of him, right to the hilt, hollowing his cheeks to pull a whine out of the smaller man. He released the end with a pop and smirked down at his lover.

"How long has it been since you've done this?"

Ichigo took a minute to regain his breath and swallow a few times. "Too long, not since I left the company."

It was general practice for members of the company to sleep with each other, it wasn't as if anyone could have a relationship outside of the group, so casual sex was very common among them. Grimmjow had leaned on Halibel to fulfil his needs, and a couple from the fraccion if he wanted male attention, but had never had anything serious with anyone.

Grimmjow descended on him again, sucking all of him down fully, making the other writhe about the bed. He raised one leg over his shoulder to rest on his back and went searching for the sweet spot again. He plunged back in with three fingers and fucked the other man till he was screaming Grimmjow's name out, pouring down his throat.

Grimmjow swallowed with a grin and drew his body up, leaning in for a kiss, all the while still thrusting in and out. He pulled his fingers out and stripped his jeans off, watching Ichigo staring at him. He joined the other on the bed, stroking himself slightly; he didn't want to blow his load as soon as he sank into the other. Ichigo sat up and met him halfway, cocking one leg up as he reached for the member on display in front of him. He pulled Grimmjow towards him by his dick and swallowed him whole. Grimmjow grasped onto his shoulders as Ichigo sucked on him, feeling like the other was trying to pull his spine out. He groaned and thrust forward slightly, enjoying the sensation of wet and heat around him.

He pushed Ichigo flat, plundering his mouth again as he lay in between his legs, manoeuvring himself into place. He broke the kiss and looked into Ichigo's eyes, waiting for a sign before pushing home. Ichigo just rolled his eyes and pressed onto the thick rod at his rear. The head broached his entrance and the thickness of it had him arching up both in pain and pleasure, the burn of such a large object being over ridded by the sensation of being filled by Grimmjow at last. Grimmjow did his best to enter slowly, but the man under him sucked him in, grinding on his length until he was in to the hilt and clamped down. Grimmjow squeezed his eyes shut, trying to come to terms with the intense tightness and heat surrounding him, and not slam into it. Ichigo was still arched up, and Grimmjow hooked an arm under his back, pulling the other towards him slightly. He caught Ichigo's gaze, expecting it to be pain filled but all he saw was lust. Ichigo wrapped his legs back round his lover and raised his body up the length in him before slamming back down, drawing a gasp from both men, he did it again before Grimmjow got the hint and slammed into him, holding the narrow hips in front of him for leverage.

Nothing held him back, all of the sounds leaving his lover were positive, whines and moans and softly calling Grimmjow's name as he bit at his lips and arched into the other. Grimmjow could feel himself approaching his end and grasped onto the proud member in front of him, timing his movements with the thrusts between them. Ichigo surged up and grasped Grimmjow around the neck, making him lean back to continue to thrust into the willing body. Ichigo went quiet for a second before crying out and spilling over the two men's chests and Grimmjow's hand. As his lover went limp in his arms and tight round his cock at the same time, Grimmjow felt his release pulled from him and he surged in twice before gripping the hips intensely and pumping his essence in.

Ichigo had come back to himself and was nuzzling at the thick cords sticking out of Grimmjow's neck as he released, running his tongue up them before he found himself flat on his back and covered by his larger lover. He held the other man close, feeling the pounding heart echoing the one in his own chest. "I love you." He whispered it, scared to say the words too loud. As soon as he said it, he hoped the other hadn't heard him, but Grimmjow pushed himself up onto his arms, looking down at his smaller lover in shock. Ichigo's face dropped as he realised the other hadn't replied automatically and he dropped his head to the side, cheekbones flushing in humiliation.

Grimmjow grabbed his chin with one hand and pressed their lips together firmly, keeping his mouth closed. "I bloody hope so; I'd hate to be the only one."

Ichigo's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline, eyes wide as he took in the other's words. "You love me too?" He was still talking quietly, as if he was scared that saying it out loud would make it not true.

"I would have thought it was obvious but if you need to hear it properly then yes, I love you." Grimmjow smirked as he was grabbed down into another firm kiss, this one deepening and involving tongues massaging each other. Ichigo's hands ran through the brown strands and tugged them slightly, making the bigger man groan against his lips. Ichigo still had his legs wrapped round the other's waist and he clenched them more, bringing them closer. Grimmjow still hadn't withdrawn from Ichigo's body and he could feel himself re-emerging while still inside and he had to catch his breath at the sensation.

Ichigo could also feel the thickening rod inside him and decided to take control a bit and sank his teeth into Grimmjow's shoulder, using the distraction to roll the other onto his back. He sat up, straddling the other man and raised himself up the length before bouncing back down again. Grimmjow's hands jumped to Ichigo's ass, holding him in place for a second as he adjusted, his cock solid again. He released his grip and Ichigo took that as a sign to move. Grimmjow dug his nails into Ichigo's thighs and ass as the other man rode him, desperate to connect with the other man in a different way. Ichigo's hands were roaming his chest, fingering his nipples and tracing the toned muscles. When one of his hands disappeared behind his back Grimmjow's eyes shot open as Ichigo cupped and stroked his balls. One finger stroked the skin behind them heading towards his own entrance, circling it lightly. The sight of Ichigo sitting so straight onto him as his thighs lifted and dropped himself was mesmerising and when Ichigo gripped himself, pumping his own erection in time, Grimmjow surged up gripping the hips again with firm hands, thrusting up, hearing a cry at each peak as he plundered the man's prostate. Ichigo dropped his cock and leaned back on his hands on Grimmjow's thighs as he accepted the strength of the other man's thrusts into him. Grimmjow gripped the neglected length and squeezed is tightly, making the other man jerk up before ropes of white fell through the air to land on Grimmjow's stomach. Again Grimmjow felt the walls around him clench and relax as Ichigo rode through his high and Grimmjow knew he only had a few left in him so he gripped the hips, holding them steady just off him so he could belt up into the other at the rapid pace his body was demanding. He ended with a sharp cry, gripping Ichigo's hips till they bruised as he emptied into the smaller man for the second time. He felt the seed pour down his length to pool at his groin, clearly having filled the man for overflowing and he lowered the man to the side, slipping out of him, wincing at the red tinge to the liquid on him. He leaned in for a kiss, smiling at the sleepy look on his lover's face.

He untangled himself from his lover, grabbing his towel from the hook at the back of the door before cleaning Ichigo then himself a bit, knowing only a shower would do a proper job. Ichigo was lying on his side, one arm crooked under his head, eyes like slits as he watched his lover lazily.

Grimmjow sat next to him, running his hand through the orange spikes, smiling again as his lover leaned into the caress. "Think they heard us?" He jerked his head towards the door.

"Don't care. Sleep now."

Grimmjow curled up behind his lover, being careful not to bump his ass too hard in case it was a bit tender. He inhaled a lungful of the other man's scent, deciding that this was what happiness truly was.

The door opened slightly and a sandy blond head poked in, stripped hat tilted back as he looked around the room. Ichigo was laying slightly on his front, with his larger lover hovering over him protectively, glaring at the intruder at the door.

"I was just checking that everything was ok between the pair of you." Kisuke kept his voice low, not wanting to disturb the sleeping man.

"Everything is fine. Leave." Grimmjow wasn't bothered about being rude to the other man, he knew Urahara was well aware of what had been going on and had chosen to be nosey.

"I have never seen him sleep so soundly, he normally wakes up at the sound of a tissue dropping three rooms over."

"Maybe he's never had an environment where he felt he could relax fully." Grimmjow laid his head down, indicating he planned on joining his partner in sleep. Kisuke took that as a signal and closed the door softly. He wished he'd taken a camera in with him.

**Please review, feed the story!**


	12. Chapter 12

Hello, another chapter, and its a biggy. Hint of a cliff hanger at the end but we're on the final stretch, so things should be getting angsty.

Hope you enjoy!

Chapter 12

Waking slowly, Ichigo stretched gently, feeling the person behind him move with him. He could clearly feel the other was 'happy to see him' but the pain he felt in his stretch told him that he shouldn't indulge at the moment. He rolled onto his back, shimmying his body over and looked at his lover's sleepy face. "Morning."

"Is it? Don't care, I'm comfy." Grimmjow slung his arm across the slim torso in front of him and snuggled onto the man's shoulder. Ichigo just smirked and laid his face in the brown strands, holding the other close.

Ichigo was brought back to the situation when his arm twinged when he stretched the wound in his bicep. He glanced down and saw his bandage slowly turning red. Or redder as it was clearly not the first time he'd opened the cut. He hated sewing up his own body, but this one was clearly not clotting properly on its own. It could wait for a bit though, as he closed his eyes to enjoy the moment.

It was not to be though, as the room door was swung open and the light seared in and stung the two men's eyes. Grimmjow growled and buried his face in Ichigo's neck trying to escape. Ichigo squinted, making out the hat first of all, and the smug grin quickly second.

"Morning all, well it won't be morning for long if you two lazy boys don't get up. What made you so tired?" Kisuke brought his fan up to attempt to hide his smirk but it was useless.

"Get out of here you old pervert. We'll get up in a minute. There better be some hot water left."

"Don't worry my dear boy, there is plenty left to help you wash off your lustful deeds. Can I ask if there is going to be a repeat at some point before lunch? I might want to put in some ear plugs."

Grimmjow sat up, pissed off look on his face. "Look, we could do without your comments thanks."

Unfortunately for Grimmjow, as he sat up, the sheets covering them slid down, off of both of them, leaving them bare to the viewer.

"My, at least I can see what all the fuss was about earlier. Are you going to need a wheel chair Ichigo, or do you think you can walk after _that?"_

Kisuke managed to get the door closed before the boot thrown by an aggravated red head hit the space he had been in. It fell to the floor with a loud thump and both men let out groans of exasperation.

"He really is a pervert isn't he?"

"You think I would joke about stuff like that?" Ichigo sat up and stretched some more, trying to work his body past its complaints. He grimaced at the feeling of the dried fluids on his abdomen and between his legs but as it was a left over from an amazing time, he didn't make a fuss. Standing up, he grabbed his towel off the hook on the door and wrapped it round his waist to cover himself when he went into the bathroom. "I'll be a couple of minutes."

"Can I join you?"

"Eh, not this time, kinda out of practise and three times might be a bit over the top."

Grimmjow just smirked and sat back on the bed, pride at having shagged the younger man to his limit, for the moment. As Ichigo had said, he was just out of practise.

Dozing for a couple of minutes, he cracked an eye as the door opened to reveal a slightly damp Ichigo with beads of water trailing from his hair. Grimmjow stared at him as he followed one drop of water as it cascaded down the long neck, across the proud collar bones, speeding up slightly till it hit the swell of his chest, curving slightly to avoid the dusky nipple before tracing the lightly rippled abs and disappearing into the blue towel at his waist. Swallowing lightly, Grimm realised he had worked himself hard and would have to turn the temperature of the shower right down, just to calm himself.

Ichigo pulled on his boxers and used to towel to rub at his hair, sending droplets flying around him. He stopped suddenly as he felt a hot and hard body pressing against his, immediately feeling the other's problem. "Cold shower Grimm." Ichigo pushed the other man off him and walked further into the room. Grimmjow just smirked and left the room, his soiled towel around his waist, just to get him to the bathroom.

He returned to see Ichigo sitting on the bed with a box open before him, needle in his teeth and his left hand holding the skin of his right arm as he stitched up his arm. Grimmjow blanched at the sight to begin with, Ichigo straining his neck to pull the stitch tight before removing the needle from his mouth and hooking another stitch next to it.

"Fuck, eh, do you need a hand or anything?" Grimmjow walked over and crouched in front of his lover, trying to see how the man was managing to keep the stitches neat and small.

Ichigo grinned round the needle in his mouth and shook his head, moving in for another stitch. He didn't even wince as the needle pierced his skin twice and the thread pulled, pulling the edges of the wound together. He twisted the needle, pushing it through the previous stitch and round again, securing the thread and making it so he could snip the end and pull the thread out in one go. He lifted a wipe out of the packet and ran it over the wound before slapping a large sticky bandage over the whole thing.

He disposed of the rubbish and bound the used needle in a cardboard package that was sealed at the top. He'd get rid of the sharp properly later.

Grimmjow put his hands on his lover's thighs, stroking them for mutual comfort; he couldn't imagine sticking himself so many times without reacting.

"It's not the first time I've stitched myself up." Ichigo gestured to the large scar that cut diagonally across his thigh, just near to where Grimm was stroking. "The arm is tricky cause it means you are down to one hand. But I don't have a dominant hand so either works the same for me." Grimmjow ran his hand along the thick scar, feeling the silky texture of scar tissue and the edges of the skin where the stitches had been making a rougher sensation. He leaned down and ran his tongue over the patch, closing his eyes as the sensitive muscle traced each imperfection and curve.

Ichigo sank his hand into Grimmjow's hair and gripped the strands tightly. "I'm sure I mentioned I wasn't up for round three at this moment?"

Grimmjow sat up, smirk in place and leaned in to steal a kiss. "I didn't agree to anything." He grinned as Ichigo shook his head in amusement.

Standing up, he pulled his lover up by his uninjured arm and clasped the hand. The pair went out to face the music, knowing Kisuke's little visits were just the start of it.

Ichigo borrowed a pair of sweats, his work trousers he'd been wearing looking the worse for wear. It wasn't till he sat down in the living area to get something to eat that he found out it was Yoruichi's sweats he'd borrowed. Apparently Kisuke had known his own clothes would have been too wide for the slim man and had made an executive decision. The pale grey trousers were a bit short, but as he was barefoot it wasn't as apparent. Grimmjow wore his clothes from the day before, jeans and a t-shirt that could probably do with a wash but there was no way he was borrowing. Ichigo sat cross legged, absently chewing on his rice ball, but not really bothering with his food. The only reason he'd even taken a bite was because his lover had gruffly poked him out of his thoughts for a moment and thrust the plate closer. He'd taken a bite dipped in soy sauce and had been chewing it was a while now.

"Penny for your thoughts Ichi?" Shinji sat on his other side, the blond still in his oversized shirt as he munched on his own food. He'd always had a big appetite; thankfully it didn't show in his figure.

"Hmm? Just considering."

Shinji rolled his eyes, and exchanged a glance with Grimmjow, clearly seeing his exasperation as well. "And would you consider telling us what you are considering? As I believe it involves us, or if it doesn't, you better consider changing your mind."

Ichigo snapped his gaze to the blond in front of him, who just raised an eye brow at him in return. "Options in my mind are to get lost, literally; we've done it before and even with one other person, it wouldn't be hard, or to fight back once and for all. Negatives for option one is that we've both got things we don't want to give up in our lives but it's still on the table. Option two clearly hold more direct danger, but would be a more permanent solution."

The four around the table listened to the man speak, knowing he'd not finished. Grimmjow didn't love the fight or flight options, but he couldn't come up with door number three.

"If we can topple the top of the company, it will fraction off and dissipate gradually. That would lean towards taking Aizen and Gin down. If what we've found out is true, and Gin has a medical condition he'd trying to hide we could cause some dissention in the ranks by making that information public. At least in the company."

"Ichigo, this is all heading to us having to go there, against the espada, nine highly trained bad guys and god knows how many visards and fraccion. It sounds a bit like a suicide mission."

"There are currently seven vizards, most of whom I know personally and trained. There is only two I have had no contact with, one who was too low to be around me and the other is new. The fraccion would be an issue if they were on base at all times and informed properly, which they are not. They are a bunch of bully boys who are called when needed and at most there will be ten on duty at one time. The espada could cause an issue but I believe we could come up with something. Grimm, do you think Halibel would come with you? If we got in there I mean."

Grimm blinked at the man for a moment, still processing the information. "Eh, I think so. She would have come that night if I'd asked her, I'm sure of it. She'd just as fed up with it."

"What about Ulquiorra?"

Grimmjow looked at the table in front of him. "No, he'd going to be against us. He'll be on their side and we'll have to watch for his shit in the computer systems."

Shinji smirked widely, grabbing Grimmjow's attention. "I wouldn't worry too much about little Ulquiorra. He's good, I'm better."

Grimmjow raised an eyebrow at the boast but at Ichigo's smirk, he guessed he'd have wait and see. "So, the three of us are going to hit bad guy HQ and take them all out? Just us?"

Kisuke chose that moment to laugh, drawing all the attention. "My dear boy, did you really think we would let you boys go off to your doom? My beautiful wife and I will be joining you."

Grimmjow felt his dyed eyebrows hit his hair line at the thought of this goofy blond and his hot wife coming along, messing up every attempt at stealth and sneakiness. He caught Ichigo shaking his head, smirk plastered on his face as Kisuke tilted his hat back to look at them properly. Grimmjow felt his blood cool as the man looked into him and he could sense this man could take him down in that minute. Both Kisuke and his wife had threatened him if he'd hurt Ichigo, and at those times he had felt the threat real but the pair looking back at him were dangerous.

"Grim, Yoruichi was a member of the Japanese Stealth Force, and Kisuke might act dumb, but he's from a SWAT back ground. They will be useful."

"And even that isn't all. I was thinking of calling in a few favours, Abari and Hitsugaya would love to join in. And they can be such fun."

Ichigo grimaced at the thought of the SWAT lieutenant and the prodigy boy coming along, but he also could see the point in them joining. Renji and Ichigo had cultivated a friendship based on rivalry, the larger red head not willing to admit Ichigo was a superior fighter, but even without involving Shiro, Ichigo had never lost one of their spars. Toshiro was a young man working in the Special Forces Unit with the military, he was the youngest high ranking officer, and got a lot of stick for it giving him an attitude that beat his diminutive stature.

Ichigo needed to return to his apartment but knew it would be under watch. At least the new recruits could make themselves useful as gophers. He went quiet for a while, his meal totally forgotten about as he ran over various aspects, bouncing ideas off himself. He listened to the Shiro part of himself at time, the presence having a different view that he considered important most of the time. He tended to keep the fact that he could essentially talk to himself and get answers to himself. It wouldn't do for people to get creeped out around him.

Grimmjow watched his lover's face go blank and stare of into the distance. He noticed one of the caramel brown eyes catching a hint of gold, and that snapped his gaze away. If Ichigo had to resort to that to get them out of this mess then they'd need to have a conversation about what it meant, and how the two were different. Noticing the other had barely touched his food, Grimmjow frowned, prodding the younger man in the ribs again. Ichigo snapped his gaze to Grimmjow, full scowl in place, one eye bright gold, the other warm caramel but Grimmjow just pointed at the full plate. The two tones eyes rolled and Ichigo took another bite, just to satisfy his lover.

Later that night they were joined by the two men they had mentioned previously, as well as two others they had decided to bring along for the ride. One was a serious faced young man with dark hair and the other was a loud buxom strawberry blond who seemed to delight in embarrassing her superior. Hitsugaya just sighed and slumped in his seat as his lieutenant squashed him into her ample chest. The young man was introduced as Shuuhei Hisagi, one of Renji's peers and the girl was Rangiku Matsumoto. Both were exemplary in their own fields and would bolster their numbers.

Grimmjow grimaced at that thought. Seven was still a very small number against twenty six but Ichigo seemed to dismiss his worries. Even if he could get Halibel to change sides they would have their hands full.

Renji and Shuuhei had taken a list from Ichigo, as well as his keys and alarm code and had headed to retrieve the former vizard's belongings. The list was a long one, from clothes to weaponry and a couple of personal items Ichigo wanted retrieved. Nothing was irreplaceable and the two men had been ordered to abandon the apartment if there was any sign of trouble. It turned out that Ichigo had a small amount of things stored at Kisuke's, mainly personal weapons and his training gear including some nifty sneaky stuff. Ichigo was currently laying out long black cargo trousers and a long sleeved top. He was stuffing the pockets with various things out of a box at the side. A coil of metal caught Grimmjow's eye and made him ask a question he wished he hadn't. His lover having a steel garrotte made him queasy. It turned out he also had a nylon one, the steel sometimes made a mess but was good for making a statement. Grimmjow had been through training in the years he'd worked for Aizen and he's been involved in multiple deaths due to things not going according to plan but he'd never directly murdered anyone.

When Renji had returned he'd dropped a couple of bags in Ichigo's room before making himself scarce. Grimmjow could see the rest of the group were following Ichigo's leadership, the former vizard would be the one leading the aggressive anyway. Even Kisuke was standing at the side and taking his orders from the younger man. Grimmjow went over and put his arms around the man, drawing his attention for a minute. Ichigo dropped the things he'd had in his hands and clasped his lover's hands. He leaned back and felt Grimmjow press lips onto his neck.

"If I hadn't come along, would you have ever done this? If I hadn't brought you to his attention?"

"It doesn't matter. We would have eventually had a showdown, even if you hadn't land on my balcony he'd've still come after me. Remember it's Ichigo he's after, not you or Shiro. I don't know if it will take him long to realise who I was. He'll recognise me as soon as he sees me though." Ichigo pulled the hands apart, releasing him. "I need to go and get a few things with Shinji. Stay inside and see if the guys need any help. Renji and Shuuhei are good guys; they'll be interested in an insider's info about the compound. Toshiro takes himself too seriously though, don't let him put you down or ignore you; he's good at that. If he tries it Rangiku is a good one to wind him up. She'll flirt with you something awful but just go with it. She gets nasty easily and doesn't mean any harm with the flirting." Ichigo grabbed a black zip up hoodie, closing the zip all the way and flipping the hood over his signature hair. He turned to face his lover who was clearly feeling overwhelmed with it all.

Grimmjow didn't know what to say, and then it was too late s his lover made his way out of the room, clasping his hand for a second on the way past. He was gone by the time Grimm made it to the living area. He slumped down onto a cushion next to the tattooed man; Renji's patterned face being his most identifying feature. He'd asked Ichigo about it and found out Renji had his own darker past, having been absorbed into the police force after turning on his gang. Grimm had commented he'd never seen a police officer with long bright red hair and major ink work on his face, but the guy had come with that look and had got the job thanks to his skill set.

Shuuhei had started asking Grimmjow various questions about the location and surroundings, giving the former espada a distraction from his thoughts as he helped sketch out what he knew. He filled in what the routine had been when he'd been there but they all knew it was likely to have been changed due to the circumstances.

Ichigo jogged alongside his smaller companion, his long legs making him have to pull back his strides. They had to get to Shinji's place to get some of his more high tech gear. Renji and Shuuhei had offered but Shinji hadn't wanted two thugs stomping round his place; and that was how he'd said it to the men, causing a few raised eyebrows.

It took twenty seven minutes to get to the blonds place, and they found all of the security still in place, meaning no one had come here. Renji had reported that Ichigo's apartment had look secure but there was marks on the white front door showing that maybe someone had tried to force it, but not break it down. The broken window was still evident but other than that it looked untouched.

Ichigo followed the blond inside, watching him run through his alarm system, disarming all the motion sensors from the box on the wall. Ichigo pulled out one of the drawers in the side board and lifted a shallow tray out, dumping it to the side, not caring about the various stationary falling to the side. He pushed a button on the inside of the drawer front and the false bottom of the drawer opened revealing a series of small boxes and knives. The boxes were sets of ear pieces and microphones that Shinji had designed. Shinji had disappeared into his bedroom to collect the things from there as Ichigo loaded his bag. He slid one of the slip knives into his sock and another went round his neck to hang at the small of his back on a thin wire that sat under the neck of his shirt. He slung the small bag on his shoulder and waited for his friend to reappear. Shinji was hauling a larger duffle bag and they left without a word, one button push was all it took to arm the security systems and they allowed the door to slam behind them. They both took off at a run back towards the Shoten, anxious to be out of the open.

Turning onto the street before the Shoten, Ichigo grabbed Shinji's arm, stopping them both in shadows. The blond quirked an eyebrow and Ichigo gestured to the air above the buildings opposite. There was a thin trail of smoke and a cloud of dust on the street behind them, the same street they were heading to.

Ichigo set off at a run, outpacing his friend quickly as he went straight through the gardens in front of him. He cleared the high fence, landing in the garden two down from the Shoten, slowing his momentum down, and creeping up to the fence. He slid his fingers through the fence, gripping the slats enough to raise himself up for a microsecond to make sure he was clear. He flopped over the bar, ensuring that there was minimum air time before he slunk through the garden, the shadows around him hiding himself from all viewers. He sensed Shinji crossing the fence behind him just as he pulled up to the other side of the garden, looking through the slats to see the traditional sliding doors lying on the front porch. There was some movement inside the building, but no sign of anyone outside. The smoke was coming from the roof and it looked like someone had thrown something on fire up there, maybe to cause a distraction. Shinji slid in next to him, taking in the sight before Ichigo scaled the double height fence with ease, dropping to the ground to land in a crouch a second later. Shinji sighed quietly, cursing his friend for making shit like that look easy.

He followed, taking a bit longer to make it over and traced Ichigo's footprints to the entrance to the Shoten. The outside of the building looked fairly intact but just inside the door the furniture was upended or broken, and the walls were damaged. It looked like a mob had gone through the building and there was still no sign of any life. The first they found was Rangiku and Toshiro, the former trapped under a pile of rubble that used to be a dividing wall. Rangiku had a gash to her forehead and was currently unconscious with her boss standing vigil. Ichigo darted over to the woman, taking a few quick stats, making sure she was not critical before he investigated the rest of the place.

"Toshiro, what happened? Are you ok?" Ichigo picked through her wound, before stripping his hoodie off to rest her head on.

"Aizen, well not him personally but they came for you. And they saw Grimmjow. It went bad from there. I don't know where Urahara is, or his wife but Renji and Shuuhei were looking for them. I didn't want to leave her alone. Ichigo noticed him favouring his left arm and he grabbed it pulling it towards him. Toshiro swore and yanked it back. Ichigo grasped at his shoulder and prodded at the joint, finding the dislocation easy.

"I'll take care of that in a bit, keep it in front of you and don't lift anything. Rangiku will be ok, shout if she wakes up though. Don't let her move. I've not fully checked her lower half."

The younger man just nodded, turning his gaze towards her again, worry evident in his posture.

Ichigo moved through the building that was his first home after he got out. He felt Shinji following him silently and they both were looking for their missing friends. Ichigo gestured for Shinji to check the bedrooms while he moved into the kitchen area and towards the back door. He found Renji sitting next to Urahara, the younger man holding a pad of cloth to the older's shoulder blade. Renji looked up as soon as Ichigo turned the corner, relief bright on his face.

"Thank fuck. I was worried they'd got you too. You ok?"

Ichigo nodded, crouching down to pull the pad away to check the wound on Kisuke's back. It had clearly been a blade and it had cut down from his shoulder, skimming the big bone and making a mess. Ichigo replaced the pad, clasping the older man on his good shoulder. Kisuke lifted his hand to grip the younger man's fingers. "Where are Yoruichi and Shuuhei? And Grimmjow? I didn't see him." Ichigo stopped, taking in _exactly_ what Kisuke had said. "Who did they take?"

He knew, he didn't even hear Urahara reply. He stood slowly, feeling the monster in him rise to the surface. Those around him saw his eyes slowly lighten and his fists clench. Renji jumped up, shaking him. Those baleful eyes snapped to his face. "Keep it together, yes they took him but Shuu and Yoruichi are tracking them. We need you here right now, we need to regroup and plan this shit out so we can go get him back."

"The plan is simple. They are already dead. They just don't know it yet." Ichigo's usual baritone was replaced with a softer, more watery tone and Renji took a step back as a grin split the other's face. That coupled with the golden eyes gave the man an insane look. "We will get big Blue back; I can't stand it when Ichigo is unhappy. It makes it rain, and I hate the rain."

**Please review, didn't get any for the last chapter and that makes it rain ****_here_**** too.**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello folks, getting beaten down with work recently, spread sheet after spread sheet. Damn you excel!

Got a weird PM telling me off for not posting any genres for this fic and they purposefully filter out romance and finding my fic make them unhappy. Em, don't usually post genres till i know where the fic fits, and that won't be till the end, i mean i might end up having the aliens come down and be to blame for everything, like at the end of Indiana Jones and the Crystal Skull, i promise Shia LeBouf woun't be makign an appearance though.

It YAOI, of course its got bloody romance in it!

Anyway go lots of awesome reviews, picking massive plot holes out, that i am trying to fill with a very small shovel, and i bet this chapter brings up more cos it's got a twist in in that was planned, but since nothing else has gone to plan, kinda comes out of nowhere. and looking back i may have to revisit a couple of bits to make it work better, let me know what you think anyway.

Enjoy!

Chapter 13

Grimmjow pulled at his wrists, neither budging much. He was bound to a metal chair, hands behind the backrest and bound individually to the struts and his ankles bound separately to the legs of the chair. He'd woken up here after being knocked out back at Urahara's. There had been a disturbance out the back causing Renji and Shuuhei to investigate followed by a knock at the front door. While they had been separated, things had all gone to hell. Noise out the back followed by the doors being ripped off out the front as well as the window in the living area caving in. It had taken Yammy half a second to recognise him, even with the brown hair and he tackled Grimmjow to the ground, banging the smaller man into the wooden floor. Grimm had caught sight of Gin as well as Zommari and some familiar fraccion reducing the cosy home to a war zone. A scream from the front of the house told him stuff was going down all around him but his current adversary was causing him enough issues to not worry about those around him. He'd found himself over powered and outnumbered quite quickly and felt a pinch on his neck. He swatted at the area and knocked the syringe out of his skin. He stumbled, throwing a body away from him, but he knew he was going down. He saw Yoruichi glance his way, and was heartened by the rage in her face at his predicament. _Didn't know she cared._

And now he was sitting in the training room, the familiar walls lined with rubber targets and pads and various training weapons. Sitting over at the wall was Primera, dozing lightly but aware enough that every time Grimm made a noise; the brunet's attention was drawn.

Grimmjow biggest worry was that his lover would descend onto the compound like a demon from hell to rescue him, not taking anyone else with him. Hopefully the others would allow him to be so reckless.

So far Grimmjow had been given no real attention, except from the changing of his guard. Stark took over a while ago allowing Barrigan to leave. Neither man had spoken directly to Grimmjow, even when he'd thrown a fit, screaming and struggling in his bonds. All that had got him was chafed wrists and aching ribs.

It seemed like he'd been waiting for hours, but eventually the door opened again and the two men Grimm hated most in the world sauntered through the door, serene looks on their faces. Gin's face broke into his usual wide grin as he saw Grimmjow's fury. The brunette at his side drifted through the room looking totally out of it, his glance passing over Grimmjow as if he didn't even notice him.

Coming to an abrupt halt, Aizen stumbled, Gin having to grab hold of his master to prevent the other from taking a nose dive to the floor. As he regained his balance, the master of Las Noches finally noticed the large man tied to the chair right in front of him. "Sexta? What are you doing here? Why are you tied up? Gin get him out of there immediately."

Grimmjow's frown deepened, the voice coming from his former employer had lost all of its strength, sounding weak and dreamy and the man himself looking totally confused at the situation.

"My lord Aizen, don't worry yourself about your former sexta. He's been a bad boy and you yourself sentenced him to die."

"Why would I do that? Sure he's an incompetent agent, but that's no reason to be mean, Come boys, let's retire and have some tea. Gin is it time for tea?"

Gin clasped Aizen's arm tighter, moving his weight around. "No my lord, it's nearly time for your medicine, and then it will be time for a little nap. We can all have tea after that, isn't that right Grimmjow?"

Grimmjow had a look of incredulity on his face; a tea party was not what he was expecting. He was about to tell them where to stick their tea cups when Primera appeared at his side, squeezing his shoulder as a warning. Stark didn't look down at him, his full, non-sleepy attention focused on the boss. "Eh, yes my lord Aizen." Whatever Stark was warning him about; the man had never been cruel or distrustful before. He was the one member of the five that would pass the time of day with him, when he was awake that is.

"Lovely; why did you dye your hair Sexta, you suited the blue so much better." The man actually raised his hand and petted the brown strands on Grimmjow's head softly, carding through them. Aizen's hand trailed down his jaw and cupped his chin tenderly. Grimmjow had to resist yanking his head aside to get away from the touch, but he refused to look at the man, his mind running wild with theories as to what the fuck was going on here. Gin had mentioned medicine, maybe he was drugging the boss, trying to gain power over him. Gin certainly didn't look sick, his hair was still shiny and his skin clear, whereas Aizen was bordering on scruffy.

The two left the room, slowly as Gin still had to support the other to make him go in the right direction and Stark stayed at Grimmjow's side the whole way through. "Everything's gone to shit Sexta. You got out at a good time."

"Care to fill me in on what the fuck is happening?"

"Ichimaru will want to speak to you about it, but he's got his hands full with the boss most of the time. Aizen has, changed."

"Well if I'm formally invited to a tea party, can I get untied from here?"

"Sorry Grimm, he's still the boss and yesterday when the nod was given to bring in your little boy toy, the orders to bring you and capture you still stood. Until he revokes them you're stuck here. You needing anything to eat or drink, that part of the order was pretty vague so I can get you something."

"How about someone? Am I allowed visitors?"

"I suppose, but I can't leave you alone. Who?"

"Halibel, and Ulquiorra but separately, if it's not too much trouble." Grimmjow realised he was asking for a lot and could be shot down. It didn't cost him anything to be nice to Stark, for now.

"I'll see what I can do. And I'll bring you something to eat, whether you like it or not, you need the sustenance."

Stark walked back over to the door, leaving Grimmjow alone in the middle of the floor. He picked up a walkie talkie and held it to his mouth for a few seconds. He was too quiet for Grimmjow to hear and he put the device down, retaking his seat at the desk, feet up to resume his nap Grimmjow presumed.

Grimm took the couple of minutes he had alone to sort through a few things. His physical condition seemed good, a bit bruised from rough handling when he was out but nothing serious. He'd be able to put up a fight if needed and he knew it was coming. He also knew his lover was coming, though if he was coming alone or with back up was the part Grimmjow worried about. He was unsure as to who was still functional on their team; did anyone get seriously injured in the Shoten? Someone certainly screamed.

The door opening drew Grimmjow's attention and a familiar blonde bombshell walked through, face blank but a shadow of doubt clouding her eyes as she drew closer. She was carrying a plastic sports bottle, fiddling with the spout as she drew nearer, not looking directly at the man in the chair.

She stopped at his feet, eyes trained to the shoes in front of he while Grimmjow focused on her face, blonde hair shading it slightly but he could see she was worrying at her lower lip with her teeth.

"'Bel, hey you ok?"

The question made the girl drop to her knees, the sports bottle rolling out of her hand as she grabbed at Grimmjow desperately. She pressed her face to his thighs, arms round the man's waist. Her back was jerking with her shuddering breaths and for a second Grimmjow just looked at the girl in shock. He didn't even have a hand to embrace her, to stroke her back to reassure her he was there. These feelings were actually quite foreign to him, but it would be how he'd hold Ichigo if he had been in that state, and how he'd want to be held. He felt something getting pressed into his right hand, it was hard and the length of his palm. Only when he felt the release button did he realise it was a switch knife, he was now armed.

Halibel raised herself up, sitting back on her knees slightly, putting her face in view for the first time. Grimmjow frowned when he saw the new scar across her nose, and took in the fact that she was upset, but not to the level she'd been acting a moment ago.

Grimmjow searched her face for some sign, trying to prompt her to speak. She suddenly slapped him, right across the face leaving a nice red handprint behind. "What the fuck have you been doing? I get you out of here and you hook up with a red head?"

Grimmjow could feel his trademark grin sliding into place, relieved the girl was acting like her usual self. "Eh, he was hot. And a doctor so he stitched me up after that idiot shot me. I'm afraid your bike was totalled."

"No shit, did you have to get a front page story out of it though? I mean dumping it on the main road?"

"Hey, it wasn't the front page, it was like page seven. And I was bleeding out."

Halibel gazed into his blue eyes, relief at seeing him alive coupled with exasperation that he was back here, clear in her gaze. "Well you picked a fucked up time to come back. Has anyone told you what has been going on?"

Grimmjow just shook his head, glancing towards the door as Stark got up to approach them.

"I think visitor's hours are over. Sorry Grimm." Stark drew the girl up onto her feet, allowing her to snatch the bottle up, quickly holding it for Grimmjow to take a couple of gulps. It was a sweetened energy drink, cold enough to slide down easily.

Halibel left, glancing back just before she went out of the door. Grimmjow was feeling pretty frustrated right now, no one telling him what was going on. He was tied to a chair in the back of the training suite but yet getting to make requests like visitors and food. It didn't quite add up but he wasn't going to sit and ponder, he flicked the blade out of the knife and started sawing at the binding on his wrist. It was a pain, and he nicked himself a couple of times but he felt the rope loosen. Grabbing at it, the rope on the floor would be a dead giveaway and Stark had returned to his pose of 'I may look asleep but I'm still watching you', leaving him with more time to think.

His second visitor appeared soon after, quietly approaching him. At least there would be no more exhibitions of extreme emotion from this one. Kiora stood in front of him, searching his face for a second. "You look good, better than you have for a while."

No shit, even a week away from sleeping with one eye open would do anyone some good. Kiora on the other hand was looking like shit. He had always been a slim bloke but his cheeks were sunken, and his usually pale skin looked sallow, highlighting the dark rings around his vivid eyes. "I wish I could say the same for you. Not sleeping well?" Grimmjow chose to keep the subject away from the boss, not wanting Stark to cut the visit short when the topic came up.

Kiora shook his head, misery pouring out of him. "No, I have been unable to rest due to the circumstances. I hear you have met someone on the outside, is he a good man?"

"The best, he saved me."

"He might be joining you here, if Aizen gets his way. According to my findings, the man is quite talented and from his reaction to the fraccion approaching him, he is a good fighter."

Grimmjow growled lightly, clearly not happy with the direction of the conversation. "I doubt that will happen. He is more resourceful than you know."

"I highly doubt that, I have found out everything from his life, he is surprisingly young for his achievements, but his whole life is free for me to view."

Or the life Shinji invented for him is free for you to view, Grimmjow thought. It turned out the little blond was a better hacker after all if Kiora couldn't detect the faked records, not that Grimmjow would tell him that.

"Can you let me in on what the hell is going on?"

"All I can tell you is that it is more hazardous than usual around here. And not everything that we thought to be true actually is. It has been an interesting week."

Stark had appeared again, clearly making the topic taboo and escorted the Cuerta out. _One week_ was all he'd been out for. One week to breathe free, one week to fall in love. One week for hell to break loose here.

Grimm sat for a while wondering how he could get the knife to his other hand without Stark noticing. He'd planned on asking Kiora to scratch his arm or something to get the smaller man to transfer the weapon, but after the conversation that was very impersonal and unfriendly, Grimmjow was unsure as to whether the man would have taken the knife away of not.

There was nothing to do but think until someone came for him. There was very little chance he could take down the Primera Espada without the aid of surprise, the other having a clear view of his other move so he was stuck with sitting in the very uncomfortable chair.

He didn't know what time had lapsed when the door opened again, the silver haired fox-man edging through. He dismissed Stark, leaving the two of them in the room alone. Grimm kept his eyes on him, glaring at the other man as he circled him, getting closer at each loop. Eventually Grimmjow lost sight of him as the man stood directly behind him. Two hands wrapped round Grimmjow's upper arms, fingers digging into the flesh.

"Do you have any idea how bothersome you are? I should just remove you from the equation. Why did you have to stop running? You could have got clear of this for good. If he doesn't kill you, he'll fuck you. And you really don't want that do happen."

Grimmjow jerked his shoulders away, leaning forward over his legs as he twisted to see the man at his back. Gone was the grin, and his eyes were actually slightly open. "What the fuck are you going on about, who'd fuck me, they'd try you mean."

"The fuck I'm going on about is Aizen, at the moment he's forgotten what happened just over a week ago but when he remembers he'll yank your finger nails out, and feed them to you. Or maybe he's bored with that and will cut out your eyelids, just for a change." Gin held up his left hand, his pointer finger and middle finger wrapped in bandage.

"What the hell, _you're _the sadistic bastard, not him. You're sick and twisted, I've seen you."

"You've seen me follow orders, like a good little boy. Something you always had trouble with. I'm not saying I'm a nice guy but I do what I'm told here. I know the penalty for not."

Grimmjow was seething, he shook in his chair, fury making the cords in his neck stick out as he twisted it to stare at the man. "You want me to believe you were just being a good minion when you murdered Syazel? When you tried to rape a vizard?"

"Oooo, someone's been making friends outside of his rank. As I said, I'm not an angel and yes, guilty for both of those, but both were on orders. Aizen needed something covered up, the good doc wasn't willing to drop it, and the blond vizard was a test for another, to see if we could find a weakness."

Grimmjow turned his head to the front, his neck aching from the strain and he tried to make sense of the jumble of information. Gin trying to convince him he was just a product of the company? That he had just been following his training?

"So what changed? I doubt very much Aizen has ordered you to come and confess all to a worthless Espada who couldn't even get into the five."

"You just have a habit of being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Aizen wasn't your boyfriend, and rather than killing you, he's using you as bait. Or that was the plan; he seems to have forgotten it at the moment. I don't think you want your little man friend to join up, especially as Aizen seems to be fascinated on him for different reasons. Seriously, it's getting difficult to sort out his current obsessions these days. The last I heard, Kurosaki was to be his newest concubine, which was a step up from faculty doctor he'd originally intended."

"So now what, cause I am totally fucking confused. You're clearly wanting something from me, but I don't trust you no matter what you tell me. Aizen has gone bat shit crazy in a week and I'm tied to a chair. Where do we go from here?"

"We go to a tea party. And you smile, and drink your tea like a good boy. I am supposed to be gaining control of this shit and I won't let that ass destroy everything before he croaks."

**Please review, it makes me ignore the spreadsheets and work on this! (secretively, i am very sneaky;-) **


	14. Chapter 14

,I'm assuming from the lack or response to the last chapter that i've lost a few folks with the twist to the story. over fifty peeps have read it and only one liked it so oops from me.

bubble-chan thanks for reviewing, this one's for you and god i hope you like it.

Mainly a flash back chapter trying to explain what the heck is going on and hopefully untangle all of the mess i've made with the plot twists.

Hope you enjoy. Please review if you do!

Chapter 14

_Flashback_

_It was always cold. Ever since he could remember, he'd been cold. The clothes he had to wear didn't keep him warm, and when he was allowed inside his house, his bed was always cold, the thin blanket he had doing little to combat the weather. _

_Currently though, he wasn't allowed inside the house. He'd come up the stairs and saw the red scarf tied to the door handle signifying that his mother had __**company.**__ Aizen knew better than to disturb her when he had company over. Whatever the meetings were about they could take hours, leaving the small boy on the stairs outside the small apartment, freezing in the cold months. Eventually the door would open and a man would exit, sometimes glancing his way but most just ignored the huddled shape, fastening their jackets as they disappeared. Very occasionally one would toss him a coin, for luck they'd say. Not that it brought him much luck; the coins didn't help bring much food in. He'd kept them for a while in a sock under his mattress, hoping to save enough to take his mother out for her dinner, for a treat. She was always stuck in the house all day, and most of the night meeting with different men in her office/bedroom. _

_Maybe they'd go out for high tea, getting served the hot beverage in china cups with warm scones and jam. He always loved drinking tea but it was only occasionally he had a cup now, and always from a second hand tea bag. Mother said she had to save them for her meetings. They could get dressed up and go somewhere fancy where waiters with white starched aprons would serve them. He would treat his mother the way she deserved to be treated._

_iiiiiiiiiiii – time skip_

_Mother's meeting had become less frequent. It seemed like she was too tired to have them during the day as well as at night and there would be times when Aizen had the full day with her, with no interruptions. He skipped schools those days, lying bed next to his mother, chatting when she was awake, and just keeping her company when she wasn't. Aizen knew she was sick, but she didn't mention it, and he felt if it was important she would tell him. Sometimes she would lose her temper with him, and lash out. He had felt the back of her hand more than once; the last time it was about his dirty finger nails. She had struck him then taken a pair of scissors to his hands and cut the nails right down to the quick, snipping his skin as well. He had tried to be a good boy and take it but it had hurt so much that he'd ripped his hand away and dashed out of the flat. He'd huddled three flights up and ignored her bellows for him to get back inside. She eventually lost energy and collapsed in the entry way to their house, leaving Aizen to come back down and lift her inside. _

_As he tucked her into bed, leaving little pink smears on her flowery cover, she woke for a moment, looking into his eyes. "My little 'Suke. I love you my darling."_

_It was moments like that which kept him going over the next couple of years as his mother's illness got worse, eventually leaving him alone at the age of 14. _

_iiiiiiiiiiii_

_Whatever killed his mother had only attacked her because she was weak. At 16 Aizen wasn't stupid. He'd worked out that his mother had been a whore, and that the absent father wasn't away overseas for business. It would affect him, he would make such an impact in the world that it wouldn't matter where he came from, or that is mother was a whore. The last thing he did was to lift the sock full of coins from under his mattress, he'd never earned enough to take his mother out but he spent the money on a package of tea, and had it buried with her in the communal grave. He hadn't been able to get her any more dignity but he could at least do something for the woman who'd loved him._

_At 16 Aizen was a tall, handsome man who drew glances as he walked the streets. He'd left the children's home on his sixteenth birthday and found a job working for the police department, as a junior detective, a programme which should ensure a long career in the force but Aizen quickly found that he was disinterested in the minutiae of the law. It was too petty and precise. He made a decision to learn what he could so he could work around it. He started up his little company when he was 19, doing side jobs while still working with the police force to divert attention. He quickly set up his different units and eventually resigned from the police force, much to the shock of his superior. Yamamoto felt that Aizen belonged there, and they didn't part on good terms. The old man couldn't see past the charming young man that Aizen had portrayed and had become set in his ways and predictable. It was because of him Aizen managed to become so strong so quickly, dominating the area with little opposition. Then he had retired and Byakuya Kuichiki had come into power, rendering all of Aizen's links to the department useless, and his free reign diminished. _

_It was about the same time Aizen found himself tiring easily, and having a shorter temper. He just put it down to stress but eventually he had to find out what was going wrong with him, his shaking hands and periods of blackout and memory loss were making his role harder. _

_Problem was he couldn't alert to anyone that he was anything other than perfect and he had ordered his loyal man Gin to take the blood sample to Syazel and describe the symptoms. When the stupid doctor had suggested he saw a specialist, Aizen started to realise that the symptoms he was feeling were similar to how his mother had acted a year or so before her death. Meaning he'd caught some disease from her due to her lifestyle choices._

_Well no matter what, he wasn't going to suffer the same indignities that his mother had, he was going to remain in charge of his company, and his body. _

_Iiiiiiiiiii – change of POV _

_Years of bowing and scraping to that ass had left him friendless and disgruntled; all of the plans to just to come along for the ride, be second in command instead of a lackey at the police department were all ripped to shreds. Even his original intent had been lost in the years of servitude under what was swiftly becoming a mad man, his pledge to a young girl years ago that he would control Aizen or stop him had been all but forgotten as the years of programing to be the loyal minion he'd become wiped his mind and his conscious clear. He'd been different years ago but then Aizen had brought a second group into their company, absorbed a gang known as the vizards who's leader had been aging and growing too old to control his ranks. They had used the vizards as backup or front liners a few times and Aizen made a division in his own company once the old man had given up the fight. Gin never liked the other group, knowing they weren't really loyal to them. Aizen had designed a lot of the training for that group including the tolerance test. He'd wanted an elite group of assassins that wouldn't be stopped by anything, even pain. Gin had been his first trial of the techniques, and had broken the man's spirit several times. _

_And then a few years later some snot nosed teenager had come along and defied all of the tests, standing tall and proud through them all. That had snapped something inside of Gin, and unleashed a mad man on the boy, seeking to break him as Gin himself had been broken. Aizen himself had to prize him off the boy, but only to keep the boy functional as he saw some greatness in him. Shiro had been born a demon, unable to feel pain, or joy or anything really. He only smiled during a fight, and it wasn't a smile that showed amusement or satisfaction in his skills; it was a demonic smile made to put off the opponent, to strike a chord in everyone's mind. The little part of your brain that knows you are about to die and the person doing it doesn't care._

_Something that day shook Gin back two decades, back to a little 14 year old girl with long strawberry blonde hair who'd cried that day in the police department as she was made to repeat her assault over and over again to the calmly smiling face of the junior detective in charge of her statement. She and her mother had been attacked on their way home and her mother had died protecting her. The girl had sustained a few minor injuries and what was technically a minor sexual assault but to a 14 year old who'd seen her mother murdered seconds earlier, her whole world was crumbling. Gin had watched his peer treat the girl like a toddler and pass her off to child services like she'd been nothing more than a rag. Gin had known Rangiku since she was young, his mother and her's being friends. The captain had not allowed him to be involved with the case due to him being connected to the girl and he was too young to take custody of her at 19 but he remembered holding her that last time before she went to a young girl's hostel, knowing she was too old to ever be adopted and would be left alone in the world. He swore to her that he'd come for her in two years and would make Sousuke Aizen pay for his uncaring ways. _

_So he agreed to leave his career to follow the bastard into the illegal lifestyle, all for his promise to a little girl, who he couldn't track once he'd turned 21. He hoped she was somewhere happy. _

_Then he was ordered to raid a small Shoten for this new wonder doctor, a promise that it was inhabited by an elderly couple who had been friendly with the doc for years. The shop had been filled with highly trained warriors and the elderly couple weren't much older than Gin himself and were to blame for the deaths of several of his fraccion. The espada were in a bad way, injuries sustained left them vulnerable and the doctor hadn't even been present. He'd been about to call for a retreat when he heard a scream, one that jarred his training and programming. He knew that scream and bolted through to the next room. Trapped under a fallen beam with a scowling white haired teen standing over her was a ghost from his past. Her hair was longer, curling at the ends as it laid spread out over the rubble of the wall Zommari had just knocked onto her. The large black skinned man was about to deal a deadly blow to her small protector when Gin shouted over the noise to regroup at base. He could see the disappointment in Zommari's face but he obeyed the instruction and left the room quickly, clutching a bleeding wound in his side. Gin spared a glance at his long lost friend, who was losing the fight to stay conscious but he swore a spark of recognition flared in her eyes before they closed. _

_And now he was left with a mess to clear up, and no clear path in front of him. Where did he go from here?_

_Iiiiiiiiii_

Grimmjow was getting more and more achy sitting in the same position. Stark was sitting unmoving in his chair, for all appearances asleep, but Grimmjow knew better. He wondered when this tea party was supposed to happen when he heard a small bang in the distance. It was probably much louder up close but it only resonated this far in the complex. Then the lights flickered before going out completely for a few seconds before the emergency lights lit the room with an eerie blue glow. Stark was on his feet at the first detonation and at the second he was out of the door.

Grimmjow took the opportunity to cut his other hand free using the knife before working on his ankles. His freed hand started to tingle then cramp as the blood flowed into it properly and he grimaced while concentrating on not slicing his ankles open. When he was free he stood, shaking his legs and hand to wake them properly, and he took a few long mouthfuls out of the sports bottle Halibel had left. He knew the noises were the cavalry coming for him, but he didn't intend on being a princess in a tower.

**Please review, not much left to go and need encouragement to get it done.**


End file.
